


The Highborn Mercenary

by LatinoGamer123



Series: Forevermore [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Everything is interconnected!, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Homophobia, Intrigue, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medieval/Fantasy, Mutual Masturbation, Nobility, Sexuality, Smut, Traditionalism, Virginity, Vows, an army of hippos, but there is a ring involved, not wedding vows, some minor M/F here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/pseuds/LatinoGamer123
Summary: Socorro Figueroa is the third-born of his House, a young and innocent boy just beginning adolescence. On the night of his thirteenth birthday, he catches his sister doing something with a mercenary girl, unintentionally gets her in trouble with their parents, and ruins everything. But then, his whole life changes when his sister declares that she is running away with the mercenary, and asks him to come with her...





	1. Unhappy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second work in the Ravarra series! 
> 
> This is going to be a short, but very sweet work. 
> 
> If you haven’t read the original Ravarra, Socorro is a noble boy who turned sell-sword, and this is his origin story. I would honestly recommend reading Ravarra first, because this may get confusing if you don’t. But hey, that’s just me! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Happy birthday, Socorro!”

Socorro Figueroa bounced up and down as he was presented with gifts. It was early in the morning of his thirteenth birthday, and just like on every birthday, he was excited. But, even more so on this particular birthday, for this one was much different from all of those before. 

Paco patted him on the back, “Happy birthday, little brother. Thirteen. That’s quite a number.”

“Yes, it is,” his mother patted his shoulders, “I still remember when I could carry you in one arm. Stop growing, will you!”

Socorro’s face heated up, “Mami!”

“You’re embarrassing the boy, Rosa,” his father laughed, “Cut him a break, it’s his big day.”

“I’m only teasing,” she kissed the top of his head, “My youngest is growing up fast.”

“Yes, he is,” Paco brushed one of his flowing, blonde locks from his eyes, “You’re an adolescent now. How does it feel?”

Socorro raised his hands, “It feels big!”

Everyone laughed. Then, Squire Lia came over and whispered something into Paco’s ear. She was a knight’s squire training alongside his big brother. Socorro was also pretty sure that they liked each other. Like, like-liked each other. The way his father and mother liked each other. 

Paco nodded, then smiled at Socorro, “It looks like your birthday dinner is here. I’ll go see that it’s taken to the kitchens.”

Oh boy! Last night, his father said that he’d hired a sell-sword to catch a boar for him. Socorro liked boar. It tasted like pork and beef mixed together, and it was yummy and juicy. 

Paulina placed a hand on his shoulder, “How are you today, Socorro? You must be excited.”

Paulina was his big sister. She was older than him, but younger than Paco, and she was the only one of the three with their father’s dark hair. Paco and Socorro, on the other hand, had their mother’s blonde hair, but Paco’s was much longer than his. But, while Paco also had their mother’s tan skin, Socorro and Paulina had their father’s olive. Socorro always said that Paulina was his favorite sister, but that was mostly because she was his only sister. 

Socorro beamed and nodded, “I am! I’m an adolescent now! Soon, I’ll grow up and marry a pretty girl and have babies!”

Paulina laughed, “I don’t think you’re quite old enough to be planning for babies.”

“Yes, I am!”

He knew how to make babies! His father had told him about sex last year when he’d caught him touching himself in his room. It was an embarrassing talk, but he’d honestly learned so many interesting things. He said that sex was a really fun thing to do, but that if he was going to do it before marriage, then he should be careful not to make a baby, because that’s how bastards were born. He didn’t really explain how not to make a baby, but Socorro figured it shouldn’t be that hard. 

Paulina rolled her eyes, “Well then, just try to hold off on it for a while, yeah? Thirteen is big, but not big enough for parenthood.”

“I know!”

They were then interrupted by the sound of something dragging. Everyone turned to see Paco and Squire Lia dragging the boar off in the direction of the kitchens. An eastern girl walked in and came over to them. She must have been the sell-sword. 

His father nodded to her, “And, that’s dinner. Thank you, madam, it must have been quite a catch.”

“Wasn’t easy, but I got the job done,” she dusted off her hands, “Must’ve ran in circles almost a dozen times ‘fore I got in a clear shot.”

The sell-sword and his father continued to talk. Socorro turned to his sister to continue their argument, but he then noticed her looking forward funnily. He followed her gaze to the eastern sell-sword. She must have been looking at her. It was odd, though. She looked like she was looking at her the way that Paco looked at Squire Lia. 

“Paulina?”

She turned to him, funny look still on her face. She nodded to the sell-sword, “Do you think she’s pretty?”

Socorro looked over at her. She had dark skin and long, black hair in braids. She had a wide smile, and leader-like, brown eyes. She was wearing cheap armor and had a crossbow slung over her shoulder. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Sure.”

Paulina looked back at her with the same look. 

“I think so too...”

“Well, thank you again for your service,” his father concluded, “Rosa, pay the girl, will you?”

His mother came over and deposited a few coins into her waiting hand. 

Paulina walked over to her, “Thank you for catching dinner for us, madam. I am... truly grateful.”

She smiled widely, “Course! Promise of pay, and I’ll kill whoever you want. Anyone bothering you, milady?”

“No,” Paulina shook her head, “But, the offer is... well appreciated. And please, call me Paulina.”

The sell-sword continued to smile, “Well Paulina, tell ya what, someone ever looks at ya the wrong way, I’ll off ‘em, free of charge.”

“Thank you,” Paulina smiled, “What’s your name?”

“Gertrudes.”

Paulina nodded slowly, “Gertrudes...”

Mother was looking at them suspiciously. Socorro had no idea what was going on. 

Then, Paco returned, wiping off his hands. 

“And, now that that’s taken care of,” he brushed a blonde lock and smiled at Socorro, “What say you and me go out for a ride?”

Socorro bounced, “Yay!”

***

Socorro got up in the middle of the night, because he had to go to the privy. Dinner was delicious, and there had been so much of it, now his body was punishing him for eating so much. 

As he was walking down the hall, he noticed Paulina’s door opened. Maybe she was in the privy too. He started to walk past, but stopped when he noticed. Paulina was in her room. On her bed. With Gertrudes the sell-sword. 

Paulina was in her undergarments, and she and Gertrudes were kissing. 

On the lips. 

“What are you doing?”

The two girls jumped and looked at him in shock. 

“Socorro!” Paulina got up and walked over to him, “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I have to go to the privy. What are you—?”

“Nothing! We’re just—!” Paulina stammered, “Look, I-I know confused, I...” she sighed, “I’ll talk to you about it in the morning. Go to the privy, then get back to bed. I promise, I’ll explain everything. Good night.”

“Good night.”

She closed the door. 

Socorro was confused. What were they doing? Why were they kissing on the lips like people that liked each other did? He was really confused, but she said she would explain in the morning. He could wait. 

When he was done using the privy, he started to head back to his room. 

“Socorro?”

His mother walked up to him in her nightgown, holding up a candle, like she was searching for something. 

“Hi, Mami. I was just in the privy.”

“Alright,” she nodded, “You haven’t seen that sell-sword from before around here, have you? Squire Lia says she thought she saw her snooping around.”

“Yeah,” Socorro nodded, “She was with Paulina in her room.”

“With—?” His mother stiffened. She made one of those faces that she made when one of them was in trouble. 

“Mami?”

“Go to bed, Socorro.”

She marched off in the direction of Paulina’s room. 

Should he not have told her about the sell-sword? He didn’t mean for his sister to get in trouble. Now, he felt like he should have kept his mouth shut. 

And, he especially knew it when he heard his mother scream. 

***

Socorro stood off to the side ashamedly as his mother yelled at Paulina. He didn’t understand most of what she was saying, but she was scolding her for something about, ‘unnatural behavior,’ and, ‘disgracing their bloodline.’ Whatever they had done must have been serious, because while Paulina was being scolded, Gertrudes had apparently been taken to the dungeons. 

Socorro knew this was his fault. He shouldn’t have told his mother about Gertrudes. He knew whatever they were doing was supposed to be between them. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He didn’t mean to get his sister in trouble. 

“...own daughter is being corrupted by the Queen’s overbearing tolerance! Not in this House! I’m going to have a word with your father!”

Mother stormed off. Paulina just stood there fuming. Socorro started to cry. 

“I didn’t mean to get you in trouble!” He sniffled, “I didn’t know she was going to get mad! I’m sorry!”

Paulina looked at him. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s the fault of our traditionalist parents and this traditionalist bloodline,” she sighed, “I wish I could just leave. Leave this House. Leave the Llanura De Rosas. Leave and go wherever the most progressive people live.”

“You... you want to leave?... You want to leave me?”

She looked at him sadly. 

“No, I don’t want to leave you, I just...” she sighed, “I just don’t know. I just don’t know anymore.”

She stormed off in the opposite direction. Socorro felt terrible. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen. 

This was all his fault. 

***

“Socorro! Socorro!”

Socorro woke up to someone shaking him while he slept. He looked over to see Paulina crouched beside his bed. 

“Paulina?” He rubbed his eyes, “What’s going on?”

“A lot. Socorro, I’m leaving.”

That woke him up. 

He looked at her with wide eyes, “You... you’re leaving?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “With Gertrudes. And, I want you to come with me.”

“...What?”

“I want you to come with me. Socorro,” she took his hand, “I freed Gertrudes and I’m running away with her. We’re going to be sell-swords. I want you to come with us.”

“Why?”

She looked down, “We come from one of the most conservative Houses in the realm. What me and Gertrudes did... there’s nothing wrong with it. We did absolutely nothing wrong. But, mother and father refuse to believe that,” she looked back up, “I refuse to live in a place where I can’t be who I am. I need to be able to be myself, and I can’t do that here. That’s why I’m leaving. And, I want you to come with me, because I can’t stand the thought of them plaguing your mind with thoughts of what’s right is wrong,” she smiled at him, “We’re not going to leave forever. You can’t run from your problems, that never works. But, I need to be able to be free. We need to be able to be free. Socorro. Come with me.”

Socorro thought about that. Mother had been so mad at Paulina. If Paulina did nothing wrong, then his mother had been mad over nothing. He loved his parents, but if they were going to be mad at Paulina for whatever it was about her that she was... 

“How...?” He started to ask, “Where...?”

“Where what?”

“...Where do sell-swords live?”

Paulina laughed, “Wherever. Come on. Get dressed and let’s go.”

***

Socorro missed his bed. 

He had been out in the wild with Paulina and Gertrudes for a few days now, and it had been both good and bad. Gertrudes had given him a spare sword and armor that she’d had, and he’d already killed a few animals for food. Since he was a sell-sword now, that meant that he might have to start killing people too. He didn’t know if he could do that... 

Other than that, he had eaten, slept, and gone to the privy in some very interesting places. Some good, some bad. Once when he was peeing, a snake had pounced at him and tried to bite his pipí off. Thankfully, it had missed. 

Now, he was sitting out here in the woods at night with Paulina and Gertrudes around a campfire. 

“So,” Gertrudes asked, “How do you like being a mercenary, kid?”

Socorro shrugged, “It’s fun. But, I miss my bed.”

The girls laughed at that. 

Gertrudes turned a smile on Paulina, “And, what about you, gorgeous? How are you fairing?”

“I’m having fun,” she smiled back, “But, being with you, how could I not?”

They kissed on the lips again. They did that a lot. And, they made lots of noise in their tent at night. Socorro was still confused. 

“Think it’s time you explained us to your brother?” Gertrudes stated after noticing his confused look. 

Paulina looked at him, “Yeah, your right. Okay, here goes nothing,” she got up, walked over, and sat next to him, “Do you know what love is, little brother?”

Socorro nodded, “It’s when two people like each other a lot and they kiss and stuff.”

“That’s right,” she sighed, “Now, Father and Mother would have you believe that romantic love is something that only a boy and a girl can share. But, that’s not true. That’s far from true. Sometimes boys love boys, and girls love girls. There are people, like our parents, who believe that that’s unnatural. It may not be as common as a boy and girl loving each other, but it is completely normal. I need you to understand that.”

She looked across the fire and smiled at Gertrudes. Gertrudes smiled back. 

“...You love Gertrudes, don’t you?”

She nodded, “I do,” she turned her smile on him, “I love Gertrudes. And, I do believe that she loves me too.”

“Got that right, gorgeous!”

Paulina snickered at that. “We’re two girls, and we’re in love. Now that we’ve talked, do you think that’s unnatural?”

Socorro shook his head, “No. It’s new to me, but... if you love each other, then that should be all that matters.”

Paulina hugged him, “That’s right. Thank you for understanding, little brother. I love you.”

“Ew! I’m your brother!”

Gertrudes laughed across the fire as Paulina nudged him. 

“Not that kind of love, stupid!”

Socorro laughed too. 

He finally understood everything now. His sister and Gertrudes were two people—who just happened to be both girls—that loved each other. 

As long as they loved each other, that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this seems rushed. I honestly spent like 1 hour on it, and then another on the title. Anyway, I know this is going to be short, but I have absolutely no idea how short, so we’ll see how it goes. I think I’ll be able to upload Chapter 2 next week, but idk. 
> 
> But, if I do, then see you next week!


	2. The Pretty Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finished Chapter 2 in time! What do ya know! 
> 
> WARNING: M/F content approaching. Just saying. 
> 
> This is also the last semi-one-shot to this story. Next comes the plot! Can’t wait! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“EWW!!!”

Paulina and Gertrudes laughed as Socorro choked on the disgusting drink. They got a couple of looks from nearby tables in the inn, but other than that, no one was bothered. 

After a couple months out in the wild with his sister and her lover, Socorro thought he could handle anything. But, this? This, he was completely unprepared for! 

“What is this,” he coughed, “crap!?”

“Language. It’s Cerveza De Lobos,” Paulina told him as she sharpened one of her twin blades. 

“Why does it taste like... mule piss!?”

“Language again. It’s beer.”

“Well, I don’t like beer!”

“Not really for me either.”

“Cuz you’re a couple of snobby highborns,” Gertrudes stated, “Guess you two’d prefer a good Vino De Rosas in a shiny goblet, eh?”

Paulina smiled, “Mm, Vino De Rosas does sound good right about now. And, I’d take it in a chalice.”

“Of course,” Gertrudes rolled her eyes, “Soft people’s alcohol. Don’t worry, gorgeous, I’ll make a woman of you yet.”

Paulina smiled coyly, “You did that already when you snuck into my bedchamber.”

“That don’t count. Your mother interrupted us.”

“Our first night in the tent then.”

“Fair enough.”

The girls laughed. Socorro was confused. 

“What does that mean?” He asked. 

“Sex, kid.”

“...Ew!”

They laughed again. 

“See if you say that once you’ve tried it, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!”

“Have you had sex?”

“...No.”

“Then, you’re still a kid.”

Socorro whined as they continued to laugh. 

“Cheer up, Socorro,” Paulina told him. 

“Yeah,” Gertrudes agreed, “You’re a sell-sword now. Soon, you’ll have lines of people waitin’ to spread their legs for you.”

“Spread... what?”

“Santana la Luz, that’s not what I meant at all,” Paulina glared at her. 

“What?” Gertrudes shrugged, “It’s true! Every time I go somewhere, there’re people practically beggin’ for a lay. Being a sell-sword is a call to lust!”

“It’s really not.”

She smiled coyly, “Worked on you, didn’t it?”

“That’s different. It worked on me, because I was a questioning virgin with feelings for other girls. Also, because you’re pretty.”

“Well, you’re pretty too, gorgeous,” she winked, “And, as much as I hate to admit it, so’s your brother. Wouldn’t be surprised if I’d have to stop callin’ him a kid real soon.”

“I really don’t want to think about that.”

“I’m really confused.”

Gertrudes smiled at him, “Think the people ‘round here are pretty?”

Socorro nodded, “Sure.”

They were in the Montaña De Plumas, in the southeast region of the Kingdom—very far away from the Llanura De Rosas in the west—and Socorro could honestly say that the people here were pretty. Some of them were dark-skinned, like Gertrudes, and others were golden-skinned or light-skinned. Pretty much every person that he’d seen here was pretty. 

“Well, then,” Gertrudes beamed, “Betcha sooner or later, ya might find some—“

They were then interrupted by two people approaching their table. One was a bronze-skinned man with curly, dark hair and a mustache and stubble, and the other was a dark-skinned woman in a hood. 

Gertrudes nodded, “Hello there.”

“Good evening,” the woman stated, “Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I couldn’t help but overhear. You are mercenaries, correct?”

“That, we are. Got a job for a few mercenaries, do ya?”

There was silence for a moment as the woman seemed to contemplate. 

“I do.”

She pulled back her hood, revealing beautiful, braided dark hair. 

“Forgive me. I am Zelda Bonet, daughter of Lord Zenón Bonet. This is my manservant, Raul.”

The man bowed his head. 

Gertrudes nodded, “How may we be of service, milady Bonet?”

She seemed sad, “Next village over. A band of six thieves came through and robbed them. Father doesn’t want to waste resources hunting them down.”

“So, you need us,” Gertrudes stated, “We don’t work for free, milady.”

She nodded, “You’ll be well compensated, I assure you.”

“Well, alright then!” Gertrudes beamed, “Been a while since I’ve cracked some thievin’ skulls.”

Cracked their skulls? That sounded painful. 

“So,” Paulina asked, “We’re to bring these thieves to justice and return the stolen belongings to the villagers?”

“That is correct,” Zelda nodded, “And, there is one more thing that I would like you to retrieve as well.”

“An amethyst ring,” Raul stated, “On an obsidian band. Highly recognizable.”

Gertrudes nodded, “Does this ring belong to you, milady?”

“No,” she shook her head, “It belongs to Raul’s sister. If she finds out that he’s lost it, she’d probably magic him to death. And, I’d rather Raul not die. I’m very fond of him.”

Raul smiled at that. 

“Sounds like a deal, then,” Gertrudes stated. 

Zelda smiled, “Good. Be at the village first thing in the morning.”

“Gotcha. Good day, milady.”

“Good day.”

With that, Zelda Bonet and Raul made their leave. Gertrudes beamed at them. 

“Well, looks like we’ve got our first real job together!”

“Seems like it,” Paulina looked at Socorro, “We’re going to have to fight actual people now.”

Socorro didn’t like the sound of that. He’d never killed a person before. Hopefully, they could do this without killing anyone... 

***

“Me stash of coppers,” the old woman stated, “Never survive winter without it. Please, boy, get it back from them scoundrels!”

Socorro was listing the things stolen from this group villagers, while Paulina and Gertrudes were handling the rest. This was getting hard. The thieves had stolen a lot of stuff. He hoped that he could remember it all. He looked back at the line. Fortunately, there were only two others left after this woman. A young man—who Socorro was fairly certain was a prostitute—and... 

A girl. 

A dark-skinned girl. She looked to be around his age. Maybe older. She had short, curly hair and large, almond-shaped, dark eyes. Her skin looked to have a very smooth, velvet complexion. 

She smiled at him. Socorro found himself smiling back. 

She was a very pretty girl. 

“Boy. Ya got that?”

Socorro snapped out of it, “Yes. Stash of coppers. It’ll be returned to you swiftly, madam.”

“Thank you, boy! Bless you!”

The old woman walked off. The young man walked forward. 

“What was stolen from you, sir?”

“My grandaunt’s bracelet,” he stated, “Family heirloom. Priceless. You’ll be able to recognize it by the feather patterning.”

Definitely a prostitute. 

“It’ll be returned to you swiftly, sir.”

“Thank you. May God and magic watch over you.”

The man walked off. Finally, the girl walked up. 

“Hello there,” she smiled. 

She had a pretty voice. 

Socorro tried not to blush, “What was stolen from you, madam?”

“My virginity,” she shrugged, “Guess you can’t retrieve that, huh?”

“Oh...” Socorro’s heart dropped, “I... I’m so sorry, I... I don’t—“

He was interrupted by her laughter. 

“A joke,” she chuckled, “An admittedly bad one, but meh.”

“Oh... okay.”

“No, what was stolen from me was my ring. A ruby ring that my mother gave to me.”

Socorro nodded, “Ruby ring. Got it. It’ll be returned to you swiftly.”

“Thank you,” she kept smiling, “I would be very grateful if you were to do this for me.”

“It will be done.”

“Good. When you get back, I’ll have to... repay you for your service.”

“That won’t be necessary,” he shook his head, “Lady Zelda is going to pay us in full once the job is done.”

“In coin?”

“Yes?...”

“Mmm,” she pursed her lips, “What I can offer you is so much better than coin.”

“Better than—? Oh...” his face heated up, “You mean, like... a kiss?”

She snickered, “You’re adorable. Yeah, a kiss,” she touched his cheek, “Among other things...”

“What do you m—?”

Before he could finish his question, she cupped his face and pulled him forward. 

She kissed him on the lips. 

Socorro’s face felt hotter than the sun right then. His heart felt like it would bounce right out of his chest. 

She pulled back and smiled. 

“For luck. You’ll get a whole lot more when I get my ring back. Sound good?”

Socorro nodded instantly. 

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Good,” she let go of him and winked, “I’ll be waiting.”

“Okay. Umm... bye.”

“See you later.”

Socorro smiled, then rushed off to rejoin the girls. They had just finished up with their own villagers. 

“You’re done?” Paulina asked. 

Socorro nodded, “Mhm. Everyone’s accounted for.”

“Good,” she sighed, “God and magic watch over us. It sounds like we’re dealing with professional thieves. This may be harder than we thought...”

Gertrudes patted her shoulder, “Ya wanna back out?”

“NO!!!”

The girls jumped. They stared at him in surprise and confusion. 

“Err, I mean...” Socorro stammered, “Th-these villagers are counting on us! A-and Lady Bonet! They’re counting on us to get back what’s theirs! We can’t give up on them now! We—we have to do this!... For them!”

For one villager in particular, to Socorro, but he kept that to himself. 

The girls stared at him for a moment. Then, Gertrudes turned to Paulina. 

“He does have a point.”

Paulina nodded, “Okay. You’re right,” she sighed, “Let’s do this.”

Socorro smiled. He was scared too, but he was confident that he would succeed. 

After all, he had a pretty girl waiting for him when he got back. 

***

Socorro instantly regretted it. 

The second he saw the campsite, he regretted it. The second they hid behind this bush, he regretted it. The second he saw five large men walking around, he regretted it. He regretted convincing them to come here. He regretted even considering his job. He regretted it. He regretted it. 

“Kid, quit shaking!” Gertrudes whispered, “You got us into this mess, now we have to see it through.”

As much as he hated it, she was right. They had to see this through. They’d come too far to back out now. 

He managed to stop his shaking and nodded. 

“Okay,” Gertrudes nodded back, “Here’s the plan. I’ve got the two by the fire pit. Paulina, you get the—“

“Wait,” Paulina interrupted her, “There are five of them.”

“Yeah?”

“Lady Bonet said there were six.”

Oh crap. 

She did say that. 

“So what!? The other’s probably out taking a shit! We can get him after.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Paulina countered, “He could spot us on his way back and warn the others. We should wait for him to appear.”

“We can’t stay back here all day!”

“I just think that...”

But, while the girls continued to argue, Socorro spotted something out of the corner of his eye... 

He gasped. 

Without thinking, he grabbed Gertrudes’s crossbow. 

“Oy!”

FLINK

“UCK—!”

THUD

Socorro just stood there and stared. Stared at the unmoving person. On the ground. With an arrow between his eyes. Where he was aiming the crossbow. 

“Well,” Gertrudes sounded surprised, “There’s your sixth thief. I guess you were right,” she patted his shoulder, “You just saved our asses, Socorro.”

Socorro just stared. He’d... just killed someone. 

“I... I—“

“Ay, what was that!?” They heard from the campsite. 

“Sounded like it came from them bushes!”

“Fuck...” Gertrudes took her crossbow back and started reloading it, “Time to go to work, highborns.”

Paulina drew her twin blades, “Let’s do this!”

Socorro was a sell-sword. Sell-swords killed people. He had to get used to that. He’d just killed someone. He could do it again. 

He could do this. 

He drew his sword and prepared for a fight... 

***

“One stash of coppers for you.”

The old woman took the little sack and checked it. 

“Ahh, not a piece gone!” She pinched his cheek, “Bless you, boy!”

“All in a days work,” he smiled. 

Well. Everybody here was really happy to have their stuff back. He’d been getting thanks all afternoon. And, the job really hadn’t been so hard. After offing two more, the last three thieves surrendered peacefully. This had worked out great! 

He spotted Zelda Bonet and her manservant, and walked over to them. 

He held it out, “One amethyst ring.”

“Thank God,” Raul took it with a smile, “Anya would’ve killed me if she knew this was gone. God and magic bless you, mercenary.”

Zelda smiled, “Yes, God and magic bless. You will be rewarded for this greatly, I assure you.”

“Much obliged, my lady,” he bowed his head and moved on. 

He walked over to the young man, “One feather-patterned bracelet.”

“Oh, thank God!” He took it and slipped it on, “My regular costumers have been so out of it. The shine should cheer them up.”

“Are you a prostitute?”

“Why yes, I am,” he confirmed. 

“I figured.”

The man chuckled and walked away. Socorro looked around until he saw her. 

The girl was standing beside the inn with a big smile on her face. 

Socorro’s heart started beating rapidly. He smiled and walked over to her. 

“And... one ruby ring. For you.”

She giggled happily as she took it, “Come to Mami!” 

She slipped it on. Then, she looked at him expectantly. 

“I was talking to you.”

“...Oh. Okay.”

He walked forward a bit slower than he wanted to. She met him halfway and gave him a big kiss. 

“My big, strong hero,” she ran a hand along his armor, “I can never repay you enough for your service.”

His face heated up, “You could... kiss me again.”

“I have a better idea...”

Without warning, she grabbed him by a strap on his breastplate and pulled him around and into the inn. She led him upstairs, into an empty room, and over to the bed. 

When she lifted her dress and started undoing his belt, he finally understood... 

***

Socorro stumbled out of the inn with a hot face, a loose belt, a happy feeling coursing through his body, and a huge grin. 

That was the best thing that he’d ever done in his life! 

“Socorro?”

He turned to see the girls walking up to him. 

“Where have you been, kid?” Gertrudes asked, “We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Sorry. I was a bit busy. We can go now. Oh, and one more thing...”

He started to walk away. 

“...I’m not a kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Try to accuse me of bisexual erasure now!... 
> 
> Oh shit that’s a spoiler o.o oh well it’s in the tags anyway. 
> 
> ANYA!!! 
> 
> That’s right! Raul is the brother of Wizardess Anya from Ravarra, which means that he is also Victor’s cousin! And, the ring? The same ring that Anya gives to Victor in Chapter 7: Church! Look how everything ties together! 
> 
> And, that’s the end of these lil one-shots in The Highborn Mercenary. Next week (maybe) we’ll finally be starting the actual plot! If you’ve read Ravarra up to at least Chapter 19: Matchmaker, then you should know what’s to come. Hope you’re hyped! 
> 
> See you next (hopefully) week!


	3. The Squire Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the plot begin... 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been months since Socorro, Paulina, and Gertrudes had done their first job together in the Montaña De Plumas. In that time, they had taken more jobs, killed more people, and slept with more girls. Not just Socorro, they all had. Gertrudes and Paulina had started taking a third girl to bed with them on occasion. Socorro had no idea how that worked, and he didn’t want to. He was perfectly happy with his own sex life. 

Ever since his first encounter, it seemed like there was always some girl in every village that was interested in him. And of course, he took every opportunity he could get. He’d lost count of how many girls he’d had sex with a long time ago. 

This was what sell-swords did. Gertrudes had told him that, and it had turned out to be true. People just seemed to have a thing for mercenaries. And, Socorro wasn’t complaining. 

Not one bit. 

***

“You’re lyin’!”

“I’m not!” Socorro defended, “It actually did happen!”

“Please!” Gertrudes took a big gulp of her nasty beer. 

Socorro snorted, “You can believe what you want, but I’m telling you, it happened.”

“Rufina—hic!—Rosales!?” She hiccuped, “She’s way outta your league, Socorro!”

“And yet, it happened,” he smiled, “Dame Rufina was very grateful for the attention I gave her.”

She pointed her drink at him, “You’re gonna sit there and—hic!—tell me that you got Dame Rufina Rosales, heiress to her—hic!—bloodline—and damn-near an adult—to spread her—hic!—legs for ya!?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, yes.”

Gertrudes laughed loudly—loud enough to echo throughout the whole tavern—then downed her drink. 

“Why would you even go for her!?” She snorted, “She’s ugly as shit!”

He shrugged, “That’s probably why she enjoyed my attention.”

Gertrudes was laughing so hard that she looked like she would burst. 

“From you! A damn child! Child-fucker!”

That got Socorro laughing too. At that moment, Paulina finally returned. 

“Glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves.”

“Gotta live life to the fullest, gorgeous,” Gertrudes said before giving her a peck on the lips. 

“Suppose that’s one way to put it,” Paulina stated as she took a seat. 

“It’s the only way to put it, sis!” Socorro beamed, “Especially in a place like this!”

This was the best tavern in the Bahía Calma. Socorro didn’t think he’d ever been this far out west before. And now, he was regretting that. The bay was filled with beautiful people. Everywhere he turned, there were sailor girls and prostitutes just waiting for the right attention. And, Socorro was determined to give it to as many of them as he could. 

Just then, a male prostitute walked up to Paulina and Gertrudes. 

“Got any plans for the night, ladies?” He winked. 

“We like girls!” Gertrudes slurred. 

“Aww, so one-sided,” he made a sad face. Then, he turned and nodded over his shoulder before walking away. 

As soon as he left, a female prostitute with shortish hair—and huge tits—walked up to them with a seductive smile. 

“Understand he ain’t your type,” she indicated to herself, “How about something more along these lines?”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” 

Gertrudes pulled her into her lap. Paulina started laughing too. 

While he liked seeing the girls happy, Socorro was feeling a little left out, so he looked around for a whore of his own. His eyes stopped on a bronze girl with curly hair leaning against the wall. 

She caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back and nodded her over. She came over and ran a hand along his arm. 

“Wanna spend some time with me, handsome?”

She spoke with a beautiful Isla Del Mar accent. 

“You know it,” he reached back and pulled her in, “Come over here.”

She sat herself in his lap and their hands started to wander. 

Then, he heard Gertrudes snort, “Good God, is that who I think it is?”

Socorro looked back, then followed her gaze to the door. 

Two naval knights were walking in. One female and one male. The female in particular looked like she commanded respect with her presence alone. She had bronze skin, flowing, dark hair, and a big, red flower behind one ear. 

“Who is that?” Socorro asked. 

“Lady Commander of the Mar Salvaje, herself.”

Paulina’s eyes widened, “Are you serious!? That’s really her!?”

“It is. You can tell by the signature flower.”

Socorro, however, was confused. 

“She’s the commander of... the whole sea?”

Gertrudes gave him a look, “What are you on about?”

“You said she’s the commander of the Mar Salvaje. How can she be the commander of the ocean? Is she like a... mermaid princess?”

She did look pretty enough to be a mermaid. 

Gertrudes snorted, “It’s a nickname, dumbass! That pretty lady you see there is Commander Maribel Puerta. Best naval commander this side of the continent.”

“...Oh. Well, she is pretty.”

“Yes, she is,” Paulina was smiling widely. 

“Eyes off, highborns,” Gertrudes warned, “The other commander with her is her husband.”

“Aww.”

“Perhaps we should give them some space,” the girl on his lap stated, “Wanna take this upstairs, handsome?”

“Best wait on that, Socorro,” Gertrudes interrupted, “Looks like Commander Puerta’s got an announcement.”

STOMP STOMP STOMP

Just as she said that, Commander Maribel stomped on the floor to get everyone’s attention. The whole tavern turned to her. 

“Alright, boys and girls, listen up!” She stated, “Because, I’m only gonna say this once! I’ve got a job that needs handling, and I need just a few more swords to get it done. So, if any of you’ve got the balls or the ovaries for a seaward hunt, I suggest you listen closely!”

“I like where this is going,” Gertrudes whispered. 

POP

Commander Maribel’s hand met a poster on the wall loudly. The paper showed a picture of a very vicious-looking woman with a scar over her right eye. 

“This is Captain Imelda Corsario of the Belleza Dorada. Those of you that remember the war may recognize that name as the privateer who worked alongside King Reynaldo and the merchant, Evangelina, to free the Isla Del Mar. Captain Imelda was a hero. Someone to look up to. Not anymore!”

She glared and pointed at the poster. 

“This woman has betrayed the realm and returned to her pirating ways! She has raided the seasides along here and the Isla, and has most recently resorted to abductions! Two of my crew were taken while we docked in the Isla Del Mar, and I have every intention of getting them back, and bringing madam Corsario to justice! I only need two more swords at the least to carry this out. Now, who’s with me!?”

“What’s the pay like!?” A man shouted. 

The crowd roared in agreement. 

“I assure you, you will be rewarded greatly for your service to the navy’s operations. Straight from the Puerta vaults.”

There was some mumbling. 

“You tryna get us killed, Puerta!?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Corsario was the deadliest scoundrel of the Mar in her day!” A woman shouted, “If she’s back to her old ways, who’s tellin’ what she could be capable of!? Took your knights, for magic’s sake! Don’t know about the rest of ya, but I’m enjoyin’ livin’ just fine!”

The crowd roared in agreement. Commander Maribel shook her head. 

“If you haven’t got the ovaries, fine! I’m here for real women and real men! Real people willing to stand up and fight! If I can’t find it here, I’m sure there are plenty of other’s in the Bahía willing to take Puerta money!”

The crowd roared and mumbled, and soon everyone returned to their drinks and whores. Commander Maribel only rolled her eyes, took the poster from the wall, and made to leave. 

Socorro looked to the girls. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I hope not,” Paulina shook her head. 

Gertrudes shrugged, “Oceans, ships... sailor girls. Plus, I wouldn’t mind makin’ some traitor-scoundrel-heads roll.”

“Pirates, though,” Paulina stated, “Deadliest pirates in the sea. Do you really think we can handle that? I’ve never set foot on a boat in my life!”

“Me neither, but I’ve made up my mind,” Socorro smiled, “You two can stay here if you want, but I’m going after her,” he smiled apologetically at the girl on his lap, “Maybe next time, sweetheart.”

“Of course. I would never get in the way of a man and his work,” she stroked his chin, “Come back and see me anytime, handsome, so we can resume where we left off.”

“I think I’ll do just that.”

He got her off of him, and ran for the door. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest when he saw both Gertrudes and Paulina get up to follow him. 

As soon as he was out, he ran down the road to catch up to her. 

“Commander! Commander Puerta!”

She and her husband stopped in their tracks and turned to him. 

“Need something, kid?”

Socorro let that slide, since she didn’t know him. Gertrudes and Paulina then caught up to them. 

“Actually, it’s what you need,” Socorro smiled, “My sisters and I would like to take you up your job offer.”

“Who’re you callin’, ‘sister!?’” Gertrudes demanded, “I look like your sister!?”

Socorro ignored her. 

The Commander and her husband shared a glance, then turned back to them. 

“You three want to help in the hunt for Imelda Corsario?”

“That we do!” Socorro nodded, “Able, willing, and ready to serve... for the right price.”

Gertrudes smiled at that. 

Commander Maribel turned to her husband, “Oscar?”

Commander Oscar shrugged, “Three’s better than two.”

She turned back to them, “You understand the job?”

“Understood, blades sharpened, and crossbow loaded,” Socorro agreed, “We’re all ready for a seaward hunt. So, do you want us or not?”

She seemed to contemplate for a moment. 

Then, she nodded, “You’re hired.”

She turned and continued walking. 

“Hope you’ve got everything you need. Job starts now.”

***

By God and magic... 

These were some big boats! 

Socorro knew that navy boats were supposed to be big, but some of these were bigger than buildings! 

This one in particular that they were headed toward was especially large. He couldn’t even count how many sails it had. At the very top of the highest mast, there was a flag of the Puerta sigil—a white anchor on a light blue background—flying in the wind. 

As they walked across the dock, there were naval knights everywhere, all saluting as Commander Maribel walked past. It must have been fun to be in charge! Socorro wondered what that must have been like. Finally, they turned and walked up a plank and onto the huge ship. 

“Welcome aboard the Corona Perla,” the commander stated, “Deadliest vessel in the entire navy, and she’s all mine.”

Commander Maribel seemed to be very attached to her ship. And honestly, Socorro couldn’t blame her. This boat was amazing! 

“Hope you enjoy your stay,” she stated, “Our squires’ll see you to your quarters.”

“ADRI!!! MARI!!!” Commander Oscar shouted, “WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZY MOLLUSKS!!!??”

Socorro didn’t understand half of the things he just said. 

Suddenly, two figures swung by on ropes and dropped off right in front of them. 

THUD THUD

“Reporting for duty, Commanders!”

It was two young knights. A boy and a girl. They both looked to be around Socorro’s age. 

“About time!”

Commander Oscar indicated to the girl. 

“This is my squire, Santamaría Romero.”

“Hey, there!” She greeted happily. 

Commander Maribel indicated to the boy. 

“And, this is my squire—and our son—Adriano Puerta.”

He smiled, “Pleasure to be making your acquaintances. Hope you’re enjoying the Corona’s stink so far.”

“That’s enough outta you, squire!”

“Ay, Commander!”

Socorro was already enjoying himself. He looked at Santamaría. She had bronze skin, dark hair tied back, and a nice smile. She was cute! He looked at Adriano. He too had bronze skin, dark hair tied back, and a very nice smile. He was cute too!... 

Wait... 

WHAT!!!??

WHAT DID HE JUST THINK!!!??

He shook his head. The squires gave him funny looks. 

“Feeling seasick already, are ya?” Adriano asked. 

“Landlubbers,” Santamaría shrugged. 

“Alright, enough chitchat!” Commander Maribel ordered, “Mari, see to the girls. Adri, see to the boy. We set sail at twilight. Let’s move, squires!”

“Ay, Commander!”

Gertrudes and Paulina followed Santamaría away, while Socorro made to follow Adriano. 

He smiled a nice smile, “Hello there, big fella. What’s your name?”

‘Big fella?’ 

For some reason, that made his face heat up. 

“Socorro,” he answered as they started to walk, “Figueroa.”

“Heh! Noble blood?”

“Yeah.”

“Funny,” he stated, “Never heard of a mercenary nobleman before.”

“It’s a long story.”

“It’s a long voyage!” Adriano stated, “Guessing the Commanders didn’t tell ya where we’re headed?”

He referred to his parents as, ‘the Commanders?’ 

“No, I’m afraid they did not.”

“Figures,” he snorted, “Uncharted isles. Few hundred leagues to the northwest. That’s where we last spotted ole Corsario... and lost Nívea and Rafael.”

Ohh... 

“I’m...” Socorro tried, “I’m sure they’re safe... safe enough... I’m sure they’re alive.”

“You don’t know Imelda Corsario...” he smiled, “But, the sentiment is appreciated.”

“Sure. Umm... how long does it take to get to these isles?”

“Few days, give or take. Depending on the weather,” he smiled again, “Looks like you’ll be stuck with us for a while.”

“That, it seems. Umm, so...” Socorro looked back, “...that girl...”

“Mari?”

“Yeah. Are you two...?”

He snorted, “Nah. Close, but we’re best friends. Nothing more.”

“So...” he continued, “...you won’t mind if I...?”

He smirked, “Looking for some action on this long voyage?”

“You could say that...”

“Go right ahead,” he stated, “Mari’d love the attention. Don’t look for anything permanent, though. Mari’s a free sailor.”

“Understood. Have you ever... done it with her?”

“Nah. Tried to once, but nah. I’m a virgin.”

“Really?” Socorro was surprised, “I thought there wasn’t such a thing as a virgin sailor.”

Adriano just shrugged and smiled at him. 

“Haven’t had the right moment with the right person yet.”

The right person... 

“She’s a good kisser, though, I can give ya that much.”

“Good to know.”

“Hope you two’ll hit it off. Good luck on that, Coco.”

Socorro stopped in his tracks. 

“What did you call me?”

Adriano stopped too, “Coco. A nickname. Like how everyone calls me Adri, or my mother the Lady Commander.”

Socorro stared, “I don’t like that. Don’t call me that.”

“Alright, alright,” he held up his hands, “Guess I’ll think of something else. Huh...”

Then, his smile returned. 

“How about, ‘Cori?’”

He scowled, “How about, ‘Socorro!?’”

“Cori, it is!”

“Hey!”

“Better keep up, Cori,” he continued walking, “Wouldn’t want ya to get lost.”

“Don’t call me Cori!”

“Whatever you say, Cori.”

Socorro caught up to him, “You’re insufferable.”

“I don’t know what that means,” he smiled at him, “But, I think we’re gonna be good friends, Cori.”

Socorro snorted. 

“You know what, Adri? I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you’ve read Ravarra Chapter 19: Matchmaker, you know EXACTLY what’s to come... 
> 
> Prepare for some discoveries of all kinds, dear reader, for this is about to get fluffy... 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	4. Succor the Desires of the Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty proud of myself for that title. :P
> 
> FUN FACT: The gender-neutral name, ‘Socorro,’ actually means succor, so it’s damn perfect! 
> 
> Hope this chapter is the same! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Never climb in cheap armor. 

Especially when you have a boner. 

There is never enough room in one’s cheap leggings to accommodate hardness. 

Climbing does not help the situation whatsoever. 

Socorro was climbing the ratlines up to the crow’s nest. Adriano had graciously told him that Santamaría was on duty tonight. They had been aboard the Corona for a few days now, and in that time, he hadn’t gotten seasick, and he had bonded more the two squires. Of course, he had been waiting to get into Santamaría’s pants since the beginning, but hopefully tonight he could get there. 

Tonight was the night, he could feel it. In a tight space with nothing but the wind, the waves, and each other for company. It was practically the perfect place for sex. 

Finally, he started to near the top. When he reached the crow’s nest, Santamaría was staring out at the waters of the Mar Salvaje all around them. 

She was so cute. She had such a cute face, and just the way her hair was tied back, but still flew in the wind... 

When she noticed him, she smiled. 

“Evening, Cori.”

“Good evening,” he greeted as he crawled over and into the nest with her. 

Everybody on the ship called him, ‘Cori,’ now, thanks to Adriano. He still hated it, but it became very apparent that no one was going to relent, so he tried to get used to it. 

It wasn’t working. 

“Something ya needed?”

“I just thought you could use some company,” he smiled back, “It seems quite lonely up here.”

“Sometimes,” she shrugged. Then, she looked back out to sea, “Hard to get lonely on a ship full of sailor-knights, but yeah. It gets quiet when you’re up here alone.”

“Well then, I guess I’m here to make it loud for you.”

“How gracious of you,” she giggled. Then, she sighed, “Do have some fond memories up here in this lonely nest...”

“Did you lose your virginity up here?”

A villager girl would have probably slapped him and ran away for asking something like that. But, Santamaría wasn’t a villager girl. She was a sailor girl. To say the least, sailors were very blunt. 

She snorted, “Nah. Lost my virginity in a brothel.”

And, there was a perfect example. 

“Oh.”

“Had my first kiss up here, though,” she turned a smile on him, “Care to guess with who?”

It wasn’t that hard to guess. 

“Adri?”

“Damn right,” she smiled at the memory, “Would’ve gone even farther too. Had our hands in all the right places, before the Commanders started calling for us. This was before the brothel, obviously.”

“How old were you?”

She seemed to think about that, “About nine or ten. Somewhere around then. And, I was eleven when the V-word was lost.”

Socorro smirked, “So, you’ve been doing it since then?”

“Any chance I get,” she nodded. 

Socorro snorted, “Any port in a storm?”

Adriano had taught him that phrase. 

“You could say that,” she smirked. 

Socorro was about to make his move, until something popped into his mind... 

“Can I ask a question?”

“Shoot.”

“How come Adriano’s still a virgin?”

She looked back out to sea. 

“I have a suspicion, but I don’t know. I asked him later if he wanted to continue where we left off. Seemed a bit torn by that. In the end, he said no. Said he didn’t really feel that way about me.”

“And, you were okay with that?”

“I was,” she nodded, “He’s my best friend. Besides, it’s not healthy to be in an awkward relationship with your crew-mates.”

Well, that was nice. 

“Do you have any idea why he felt like that, though?”

“I do have an idea, but I don’t think he even knows it himself.”

“Knows what?”

She turned a smile back on him. 

“Think he’s more of a Miguel than a Manuel, if ya get my meaning.”

He didn’t. 

Those were... characters from a play, right? 

His parents weren’t big on taking their children to plays. 

“But anyway...” 

She turned the rest of her body toward him. 

“You didn’t come all the way up here to talk about that...”

Her tied-back, black hair blew in the wind. The moonlight reflected off of her chainmail-armored curves. Her bronze skin and her adorable smile seemed to brighten up the dark night. 

“No,” Socorro shook his head, “I didn’t.”

He inched closer to her. His hand found it’s way into her hair. Her hands started to explore his chest. 

He leaned forward and kissed her. 

She kissed him back with great desire. Her hands wrapped around him. He started to grind his hardness against her. 

She smiled, “Now look who’s, ‘any port in a storm.’”

He smiled back. 

They continued to make out. 

His hand found it’s way into her chainmail... 

***

The moon was in the middle of the night sky as Socorro pulled up his leggings. 

Santamaría had left a while ago, so it was just him up here at the moment. He’d had fun. She was probably one of the better lays he’d had in a while. Maybe they could do it again on the way back. 

“You’re looking satisfied.”

Socorro looked up to see Adriano’s smiling face in front of him. 

Socorro smiled back as he buckled his belt, “You could say that.”

Adriano jumped into the nest with him, “How was it?”

“It was good,” he stated, “She was good. And, you were right about her being a good kisser.”

“I would know,” he shrugged. 

“Yeah. Mari mentioned that. You were her first kiss, right?”

“Uh-huh,” he nodded, “And, she was mine. See, the Commanders are very unapologetic about their affection for each other in front of everybody.”

Socorro had noticed that. 

“So, you saw them kissing all the time, and you two wanted to try it out?”

“Damn right,” he smiled, “It was fun, and I definitely would’ve fucked her if not for the Commanders, but...” he shrugged, “I don’t know. It just didn’t seem... right for me. I don’t like her like that.”

“And, you’ve never met a girl that you did like like that?”

He shook his head, “No, I haven’t. Don’t know why, just... like I said, I haven’t met the right person yet.”

There it was again... 

The right person... 

Did this have something to do with that, ‘Miguel, not Manuel,’ thing?... 

What if...? 

“But hey,” he stated suddenly, “Glad you two got to enjoy yourselves. Mari was very satisfied with herself. Think your sister’s a bit jealous, though.”

That figures. 

“What’s it like having siblings?” He asked, “I’m an only child, so I wouldn’t know.”

Socorro thought about that. 

“It’s okay, I guess,” he shrugged, “It’s nice to have people to grow up beside.”

“Wish I had siblings,” Adriano stated, “I mean, I’ve got Mari. And, the rest of the crew. But... I don’t know. It would be nice to have someone with that sort of connection.”

“I think I understand,” Socorro nodded, “I think I would have been pretty lonely without my sister and brother.”

“It is a bit lonely...”

He turned and looked at him. 

His bronze skin glistened in the moonlight... 

His tied-back, black hair blew in the wind... 

And, the shimmering curves in his chainmail... They weren’t like Santamaría’s curves at all. They were... 

...Different. 

Very different... 

“Maybe when I meet my special someone, I won’t be lonely anymore...”

His special someone... 

“I’m sure the right person is... somewhere,” Socorro assured him, “Maybe somewhere close by. Just waiting to see you. To be with you. To care for you.”

The right person... 

That special... someone... 

Someone to have in his... bold sailor’s life... 

Someone to hold in his... muscular sailor’s arms... 

Someone to... kiss. To kiss those soft... soft-looking little lips... 

Some to... 

...Succor him... 

...Succor the desires of the flesh... 

Adriano looked back out to sea. 

“I hope so...”

Socorro hoped so too... 

“Well, evening, boys. Thought I’d find you both up here.”

They turned to see Santamaría climbing back up. 

“Hey, Mari,” Adriano smiled, “Kept the place warm for ya.”

“Appreciated,” she leaned forward and kissed Socorro’s cheek, “Think your sister wants ya.”

He nodded, “Alright,” he started to climb out, “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“See ya!”

***

It was almost morning as Socorro spent time with his sisters. 

Gertrudes still complained about being called his sister too, but hey, if Socorro had to survive being called, ‘Cori,’ Gertrudes could survive being called, ‘Cori’s sister.’ 

“Think we should just betray these guys and saddle up with the pirates?”

Paulina glared at her, “I hope to God you’re joking.”

“Yeah,” Gertrudes snorted, “But, also not, ya know? Pirates probably got a better pay grade than the navy.”

“Sure, if you want to betray the realm. Harm the innocent. Get hunted down by the navy and diverse bands of sell-swords.”

“Aw, c’mon, gorgeous, you’re makin’ my pussy dry!”

“And, don’t expect me to help you with that if you’re going to say such treacherous things.”

She snorted and turned to Socorro, “Don’t know how you survive with such a stick-up for a sister.”

That reminded him of his conversation with Adriano... 

“Do you think it’s lonely growing up without siblings?”

Paulina gave him a look, “Where is this coming from?”

“Adri,” he stated, “He was talking about it before.”

Paulina thought about that. 

“I guess it would be kind of lonely. But, he has the crew of the Corona, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s the same...” 

He looked down at his lap. 

“Maybe he just needs a... special someone...”

The right person... 

“Maybe,” Paulina nodded, “Or, maybe his mother should just have more children.”

More children? 

Socorro didn’t think that—

“With whose vagina?”

Paulina and Socorro turned and stared at Gertrudes for a moment... 

...

...

...

“...AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!”

The two erupted into laughter. 

“It wasn’t that funny...” Gertrudes muttered. 

“THE HELL IT WASN’T!!!”

“‘WITH WHOSE VAGINA!!!??’”

Finally, Gertrudes started laughing too. Soon, they were all in laughing fits. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

They turned to see Santamaría standing in the doorway. 

“What are you all cackling about?”

“Nothing,” Socorro chuckled, “But, by any chance, would Commander Puerta ever consider having more children?”

Santamaría made a confused face. 

“The Commander?... With whose vagina?”

They started laughing again. 

“Alright,” Santamaría chuckled, “When you’re done joking about the female reproductive system, it’s all hands on deck.”

That got Socorro’s attention. 

“Why? What’s happening?”

“It’s Corsario’s ship. The Belleza Dorada. She’s been spotted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look at me. I went right from penis jokes to vagina jokes in an instant. Since I’m extremely immature, I happen to find both categories amusing. 
> 
> Especially, ‘with whose vagina?’ (That’s a quote. An obscure one, but a quote). 
> 
> That may or may not end up being a running gag in this story... 
> 
> Believe it or not, next week’s (hopeful) chapter is planned to be even fluffier than this week’s. Be prepared... 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	5. The Lips of a Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few hours late. I spent so long just finishing this chapter. It’s long. (And, I’m. So. TIRED!!!)
> 
> Anyway, this chapter we get to hear a lot about Ravarra’s territories outside the main continent and the distant neighboring realms. Lots of world-building. 
> 
> Pirate attacks and cuteness overload approaching. 
> 
> Fluff Level 101%
> 
> Enjoy!

If Socorro had known that he would be fighting pirates at sunrise, he’d have dealt with his sex drive after. 

He and his sisters climbed onto the deck to see the whole ship on high alert. The crew was running wild, loading catapults, transporting supplies, and sharpening blades. It was as if they were getting ready to go to war—which turned out to be not that far off. 

He spotted Adriano near the front of the ship and rushed over to join him. When he noticed him, he gave him a smile. 

“Nice of you to join us.”

“What’s going on?” Socorro asked, “Mari said something about the pirate’s ship.”

“Belleza Dorada, yeah,” he pointed out, “And, there she is.”

Socorro followed his gaze. 

A shimmering ship with golden sails was ahead of them. It was of similar size to the Corona Perla, and at the very top, a flag that looked to be based off of their captain flew in the wind. It was of a skull with flowing hair, a scar across the right eye, and a big, fancy hat. 

“That’s a pirate ship?” He asked. 

“That, she is,” Adriano confirmed, “Deadliest pirate ship from Armaya to Quirnon. Would hate to be a merchant ship with her on the seas.”

“...But, it’s so pretty.”

Adriano snorted, “Expected her to be an ugly, barnacle-covered bitch?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

It was still a pretty intimidating ship. 

“It doesn’t look Reinos,” Socorro stated, noting the slightly foreign design, “Is it... Pentozi?”

“Ya think a Pentozi ship would have a Reinos name?”

“Err... Armayan?”

“Close. It’s Anaxi. Like it’s captain.”

“Oh.”

The Principality of Anaxor was one of Ravarra’s territories down south, close to the Queendom of Armaya. Luckily, since Corsario was Anaxi too, that should mean that there wouldn’t be any foreign disputes over her arrest by knights of Ravarra. 

“It looks like we’re gaining on her,” Socorro stated. 

“Of course. Not even the Belleza can outrun the Corona.”

Suddenly, Adriano slipped his hand into Socorro’s. 

Socorro looked down at it. Then, up at his smiling face. 

“Best prepare, Cori. You and I are part of the boarding party.”

***

The ship was no less intimidating up close. 

He could just tell that this ship was designed for destruction. Just from the way it... sailed. 

And of course, he was about to jump aboard and start fighting it’s crew. 

“Ready?” Adriano asked. 

Socorro shrugged, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Cut the chatter!” Commander Maribel ordered, “Prepare to drop the plank!”

They inched closer and closer along the side of the pirate vessel. Socorro could see... lots of pirates. He was suddenly starting to feel a little seasick. Maybe he should back out—? 

“NOW!!!”

The plank was dropped. 

“‘WIND IN THE SAILS!!!’”

Commander Maribel led the boarding party in a charge across, and Socorro was forced to abandon all thought of running and hiding as he faced the pirates head on. 

CRUNCH

SLASH

CLANG

The sounds of battle roared around him. He fought as well as he could, but he wasn’t used to this style of fighting. Not at all. 

At least on land, the ground didn’t rock back and forth. 

He noticed a pirate trying to sneak up on Adriano. He rushed over and knocked the attacker away before she could take off Adriano’s head. 

The pirate fell to the ground. 

She was... surprisingly young... 

...And, pretty. 

“Oh,” Socorro smiled on instinct, “Hello there.”

Then, she yelled at him in a language he didn’t understand, before delivering a hard kick to his groin. 

“ACK—!” He doubled over. 

BONK

He looked up to see that Adriano had knocked her out with the flat end of his sword. 

“I see you’ve met Vibiana,” he nodded, “Best not try to get into her pants, ‘less ya wanna wake up a eunuch.”

“Good to know,” Socorro groaned. 

They continued to fight until every pirate was defeated. When it was over, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“That was...” he breathed, “intense.”

“Yeah...” Adriano looked around, “Why do I feel like this is only half the crew?”

“Cuz it is!” Commander Maribel stormed over and punched a big, dark guy in the face. She started yelling at him in the same tongue as the pirate girl. 

“What language is that?” Socorro asked. 

“Quirnosi.”

“They’re Quirnosi?”

Adriano nodded, “That man’s Vibiana’s papa, Ralo. Corsario’s first mate.”

Socorro looked at the girl, Vibiana, in bonds with the rest of them. When she noticed him staring, she scowled at him. 

Socorro smiled, “I’ve never met a Quirnosi girl before.”

“Reinos scum!” She spat in a thick accent, “I make eunuch! I cut tentacles off and make eat!”

Socorro giggled, “Did she mean, ‘testicles?’”

“She definitely meant, ‘testicles,’” Adriano nodded. 

“I like her.”

“She’s serious on that threat, believe me,” Adriano gave him a look, “You’re not gonna rape her, are you? We don’t allow rapers on the Corona unless you’re planning to walk the plank.”

“Wha—? No! The fuck!?”

Socorro wasn’t a raper! 

One of the knights returned from searching belowdeck. 

“It’s empty, Commander. Corsario’s gone. No sign of Dame Nívea or Sir Rafael.”

“SON OF A BITCH!!!” She punched Ralo again, “When I get my hands on that wicked wench, I’m going to throttle her across the Corona’s bow! And, don’t get me started on this Anaxi fuck-hole! I’ll have this ship dismantled and...!”

While Commander Maribel continued to rant, Socorro noticed something off the other side of the boat... 

“Is that an island?”

“What? Where?” Adriano asked. 

Socorro pointed. Adriano ran over and looked across the sea. 

“Huh. Never seen that one before. Commander! Isle off the starboard side!”

Commander Maribel stormed over and peered across. 

“Agh!” She growled, “Corsario, you piss-pot whore! OSCAR!!! ISLE TO STARBOARD!!! ROWBOATS!!! AND, GET THESE BASTARDS TO THE BRIG!!! MOVE, YA BILGE RATS!!!”

Adriano turned to Socorro. 

“Looks like we’re going ashore.”

***

Socorro fought the urge to kiss the sand when he set foot on the beach. It had felt like a lifetime since he’d been on ground that didn’t move. He almost didn’t want to go home. 

The rest of the rowboats were just reaching the shore. Commander Maribel had ordered that everyone split up to search the entire island. Now, she was marching across the beach, muttering threats to invisible listeners. 

“...And then, I’m gonna shove my whole fist so far up her scurvy vagina...!”

Socorro chose not to listen. 

Adriano walked up to him with a smile on his face. 

“Don’t know how you noticed this place from so far away. You must have hawk’s eyes or something.”

Socorro shrugged, “It helped that I actually bothered to look.”

“Excuses, excuses!” Adriano shook his head, “You’re a hawk! Deal with it!”

Socorro gave him a look. 

“Well, you’re a gull,” he pointed at one of the passing birds. 

“Ah, damn,” he nodded, “I guess I am.”

They rejoined the others. Socorro, Adriano, Santamaría, Paulina, and Gertrudes looked over the island. 

“This’ll take a while,” Gertrudes noted. 

“Yes, it will,” Paulina looked between Socorro and Gertrudes, “Should the three of us go one way while the squires go another?”

“I think you three spend too much time together already,” Adriano stated, “We should switch it up.”

“What did ya have in mind?” Santamaría asked. 

“How about pomegranates go that way and sausages go the other? Besides, I wanna spend more time with Cori.”

Santamaría snorted. 

Socorro... didn’t object to the idea. 

Santamaría smiled at the girls, “Care to make this a threesome, ladies?”

Socorro’s sisters both tried to hide their smiles at that. 

“Sounds like a plan!” Adriano beamed, “C’mon, Cori. Let’s go hunt some pirates!”

***

“Your mother seems to have a grudge against Imelda Corsario. Is there a story behind that?”

Socorro and Adriano were searching along the eastern side of the island. It was really beautiful. There were palm trees and exotic plants all over the place. He liked it. 

“There is,” Adriano confirmed, “Back in her squire days, Mother faced off against Corsario’s old captain. Short version, commander died and put her in charge, she hatched a brilliant plan and took out the pirate captain, who in turn put Corsario in charge. They’ve been at odds ever since. Found common ground during war, but those days a long gone.”

“Huh. Interesting story.”

“Yeah. Old commander was the one that gave her that Pentozi Lotus, actually.”

“That red flower?”

“The very same.”

“You seem to have something against her as well, though.”

“Yeah, that’s mostly recent,” he stated, “She took my pearl ring and necklace on the Isla. I intend to get them back. I got them on Unalia.”

The Lordship of Unalia. Another one of Ravarra’s territories. Up north, very close to the Principality of Pentoz and the Kingdom of Quirnon. 

“Well, I’ll be sure to look out for them for you,” Socorro stated, “What do they look like?”

“Ah, ya know. Pearl jewelry,” he shrugged, “The necklace has my family pendant on it.”

The Puerta anchor. Got it. 

“So...” Socorro asked, “Why did you want to spend more time with me?”

Adriano smiled at him. 

He had such a nice smile... 

His face, and his eyes, and his lips... 

His lips looked so... nice... 

“Well, I dunno. I like spending time with you,” he shrugged, “There aren’t any boys my age on the Corona. It’s a nice change of pace. I guess it’s just cuz I’m a lonely sailor.”

They rounded a corner and walked along a cliffside that led to the sea. 

“I told my sister about that,” Socorro stated, “She says your mother should probably have more children.”

“Wha, my mother? With whose vagina?”

Socorro snickered so hard at that. 

“But, nah,” he shook his head, “I actually don’t think I want more siblings. I think it’s a... different kinda loneliness...” he turned to him, “You sleep with a lot of girls, don’t you?”

“Every villager’s daughter in the realm.”

“Good for you,” he chuckled, “I don’t know, that kinda thing just... doesn’t click for me. It’s as if... girls don’t click for me.”

“Girls?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “I can’t explain it, it’s just... something. Something I myself don’t understand.”

Huh... 

Girls didn’t click for him... 

“...What if—?”

CRACK

The sound echoed across the cliff. 

Beside them, a palm tree started to fall. 

“LOOK OUT!!!”

Socorro jumped and pushed Adriano out of the way. 

The two ended up sprawled across the cliffside. They sat up and watched as the tree tumbled off the cliff and into the sea below. 

They looked at each other. Adriano beamed at him. 

“You just saved my—“

Suddenly, a large pair of hands grabbed him. 

Socorro bounced to his feet. 

A pirate had a struggling Adriano in his arms. 

“Quit fightin’, boy!” He growled, “We got ya whether ya like it or not!”

Socorro unsheathed his sword. 

Another pirate emerged. A third. Four. Five. There were too many! 

He couldn’t take on this many alone! 

But, Adriano was in danger! 

He had to do something! 

He raised his sword, “Let him go!”

They all cackled loudly. 

“Or, what? Ya gonna poke us to death? Fuck off, boy!”

“Let! Him! Go!”

“Aw, ya gonna cry?”

“We don’t got time for this! Kill him!”

“MMM!!!” Adriano struggled. 

The pirates charged Socorro at once. He blocked their blows with everything he could, but there were too many. He was completely outnumbered. 

One knocked the sword out of his hand, and it flew over the edge. 

He just barely noticed the pirate’s sword hilt as it collided with his face. 

CLUNK

“NO!!!”

The next thing he knew, he was falling... 

***

Socorro gasped as he swam ashore. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been underwater, but at this point, he was just glad to be alive. He could have very well drowned if he’d been conscious any longer. 

He looked up at the cliff from where he’d fallen. No sign of the pirates. No sign of Adriano. 

They must have taken him hostage. They were probably dragging him back to their vicious captain at that very moment. There was no telling what they would do to him. 

He had to do something! 

Adriano... Adriano was his friend, and... he really liked him. 

He really did... 

He had to do something! 

He had to! 

He looked over and spotted his sword in the sand. That had to be an obvious sign from God. He scrambled to his feet, plucked up his sword, and ran for the trees. 

***

He rushed through the forest for who knows how long, until he finally saw a rising pillar of smoke ahead. 

He slowed and crouched down, sneaking across toward what he could only hope was the pirate band that had taken his friend. He snuck up to a bush and peered across. 

There they were. 

The same five pirates that he’d fought were all there around a campfire. Adriano was tied to a tree. 

“Think we should take him to the Captain, now?” A pirate asked. 

“Nah, we should have some fun with him first!” Another stated, “That’s Puerta’s boy. We should send Mami a message!”

“Yeah!” Another nodded, “What’s it that Reinos fire guy said? ‘Fuck him to death!’”

“Worth more alive.”

“Just fuck him, then!” The pirate got up, walked over and grabbed Adriano’s face, “He’s got a nice look.”

Adriano pulled out of his grip. 

Slowly, the other pirates got up and walked over to Adriano’s tree. 

“Right then. Who wants the first go?”

“I’ll go! Get you all good and dirty for Mami!”

Like hell! 

Socorro jumped out of the bushes and ran over with his sword raised. 

SLASH

He beheaded two at once. 

“WHAT THE—!?”

CRUNCH

He stabbed another one through the stomach. 

The other two drew their weapons, but it was futile. 

Socorro was more than a match for them now. 

He swung, he slashed, he drew blood. Soon, he stabbed one in the throat, leaving the last one alone. 

“Captain’ll have your head, boy!”

“You talk too much!”

CRUNCH

Socorro stabbed him through the stomach. He fell to the ground with a thud, and then the campsite was quiet. 

He had done it. 

He had defeated them all. 

He walked over and cut Adriano’s ties. He’d never seen such a wider and nicer smile on his face than he had at that moment. 

“You... saved my life!” Adriano beamed, “All by yourself! You took on five pirates, and... and you saved... everything! You saved my everything! Not just my life! You... you’re amazing!”

“I did what any good person would do,” Socorro stated, “I couldn’t let them hurt you.”

He looked at his face. 

His smiling, happy face. 

His smiling, happy... cute face. 

He was so happy... and... so cute. 

“You’re a hero!” He laughed, “You’re my hero! You’re the very definition of a hero! Without you, I... I...”

He watched his lips move. 

They were like... two lovers connecting. 

They were... something. 

They were lips. 

But, not the lips he was used to noticing. 

Socorro was used to noticing girls’ lips. 

These weren’t girl’s lips... They were... 

...Boy’s lips... 

...The lips of a boy... 

The lips of a boy, and... and he really... really wanted to... 

...

...

...

...Kiss them... 

He wanted to kiss them... 

He wanted to kiss... the lips of a boy. 

“Cori? Ya good?” The lips asked, “Ya look pretty distant.”

Socorro continued to stare... 

To stare at those kissable lips... 

“Everything alright, Cori?”

He continued to stare... 

Stare... 

Stare... 

...And, he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

He leaned forward... 

...

...

...

...And, kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, isn’t that a fluffy way to end a chapter! 
> 
> Right? 
> 
> I’m so tired, I don’t even know. 
> 
> So, Ravarra kinda has a commonwealth. Kinda. Except most if not all of the British commonwealth are mostly independent, and Ravarra’s territories like Anaxor and Unalia are kinda not. 
> 
> It’s hard to explain when I’m so tired. 
> 
> But, just to cease any confusion, Armaya, Quirnon, and Pentoz are NOT territories of Ravarra. They are very distant neighboring realms. 
> 
> And, Reinos is the demonym for the people of Ravarra. I can’t explain why cuz those are spoilers. And, cuz I’m extremely tired. 
> 
> Next chapter we continue right where we left off. 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	6. The Pirate Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter. Fluffiness and all. 
> 
> Fair warning: this chapter contains the LAST animal that you would ever expect to see. And of course, they’re hostile. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oh God, what the fuck was he doing!? 

What the hell compelled Socorro to do... this!? 

Where the fuck was this even coming from!? 

Why... why was he... 

WHY WAS HE KISSING ANOTHER BOY!!!??...

...And, why did it feel so... right? 

He couldn’t explain any of it. 

Not a single bit of it. 

But, here he was. 

Kissing the lips of Adriano Puerta. 

Kissing the lips of another boy. 

After what felt like an eternity—and yet, over too soon—his lips retracted from the other’s. 

Adriano looked like Socorro felt. He looked like he’d just had an out-of-body experience, and now that he was back, nothing would ever be the same again. 

Adriano opened his mouth, “Umm... I...”

Socorro shut his eyes and turned away. 

“I’m sorry...”

He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. 

Why had he done that!? 

Why!? 

He should not have done that! 

Part of him wanted to run away. 

Part of him wanted to sit here and cry. 

Part of him wanted to hurt himself. 

Part of him wanted to die. 

But then, he felt something unexpected. A hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes. The hand turned him back to Adriano’s face. Adriano... he was smiling... 

“...I’m not.”

He leaned forward and reconnected Socorro’s lips with his own. 

‘Sometimes boys love boys, and girls love girls,’ Paulina had said. 

Socorro lost himself in it. 

He gave into it and let his wants and desires do the doing. 

‘It may not be as common as a boy and girl loving each other, but it is completely normal. I need you to understand that,’ she had said. 

He did understand. 

Even more so now than he ever had before, he understood. 

He understood perfectly. 

It was over too soon again when they finally stopped to catch their breath. They just sat there in silence for a moment... 

“...Hey, Cori?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I might like sausage.”

Socorro laughed. 

“I guess I do too...”

Socorro got up and helped Adriano to stand. They smiled at each other. 

“So,” Adriano asked, “Does this mean...?”

“I don’t know what it means,” Socorro admitted, “But... I would like to see where it goes... if you would too.”

Adriano smiled, “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Socorro smiled back. Then, he turned and looked off into the trees. 

“We should probably be getting back,” he stated, “There is still a pirate hunt going on.”

“Yeah,” Adriano nodded, “Let’s go.”

They turned and started to leave. Adriano took Socorro’s hand in his. 

There was still so much that Socorro didn’t understand. 

Like, he liked girls, obviously, but now... 

Was it just Adriano he liked? 

Or, did he like boys in general too? 

Whatever. He could worry about it later. 

Right now, he had nothing to complain about. 

***

They walked back to the beach hand in hand to find that they weren’t the only ones back. 

Paulina, Gertrudes, and Santamaría were back too. Paulina and Gertrudes were looking flustered, but happy, and Santamaría was looking satisfied with herself as she tightened a strap on her chainmail. 

“I hope that look means you made some progress,” Adriano nodded. 

“Oh yeah, we made a ton of progress...” Santamaría stated with a distant smile on her face. 

Gertrudes giggled and Paulina blushed. 

“So,” Adriano asked, “How many?”

“I think I lost count...”

“Err...” Adriano raised an eyebrow, “Are you talking about pirates or orgasms?”

“Orgasms... OH, THE PIRATES!!!” She blurted out with a giggle, “Right, yeah, we were hunting pirates! Did I say anything about tonguing pussy!? No, I meant stabbing pirates!”

“You never said that, no.”

“Well, we were stabbing pirates! Nothing else! No pussy-licking going on around here, that’s for sure!”

Socorro’s sisters were snickering so much. 

“Sure,” Adriano smirked, “So how many? Pirates, I mean.”

Santamaría giggled, “Uh, four. The three of us killed four pirates. Bet you can’t beat that, Adri!”

“Oh really,” Adriano smirked, “It just so happens that hawk-eyed Cori here,” he patted Socorro’s back, “Killed five pirates. On his own!”

The girls all stared at him. 

“...Honestly, that doesn’t surprise me in the slightest,” Paulina shrugged. 

“Five, huh? Alone?” Santamaría eyed Adriano, “And, what were you doing while he killed five pirates, Adri?”

“I was... keeping watch!” He lied, “I made sure that nobody got the drop on him while he was busy dispatching their buddies.”

“Right...”

Slowly, the search party began to reconvene on the beach. It looked like most everyone was back. Except... 

“Where’re your mother and father?” Socorro asked. 

Adriano shrugged, “Dunno. Should’ve been back by now...”

“Huh...”

They walked over to where Santamaría was looking down the beach. 

“Any sign of the Commanders?”

She shook her head, “Nothing.”

“Hmm... What if—?”

RUSTLE

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the bushes... 

Two knights ran out and stopped in front of the group, out of breath. 

“Rafael! Nívea!” Adriano beamed, “You’re alright!”

“No!” The woman, Nívea, shook her head, “No the fuck we are not!”

“YA!!!”

Then, Commanders Oscar and Maribel rolled out, weapons drawn. 

“Commander? What—?”

“SHE’S COMING!!!” Commander Maribel shouted, “AND, SHE’S NOT ALONE!!! SWORDS, BOWS, AND SHARP OBJECTS, YA GULL SHITS!!!”

Everyone armed themselves. Socorro stood by Adriano’s side as he drew his sword. 

RUSTLE RUSTLE

More rustling came from the bushes. Too many to be one human woman... 

WHEEZE

Suddenly, an army of giant, round, gray cows bounded out of the bushes. Socorro could only stare. 

“...What the—?”

“Hippos!” Adriano shouted. 

“Hippos!?”

Come on! These things!? They looked like fat cows! What sort of threat could they possibly—!? 

WHEEZE

Woah... 

Those were some sharp-looking teeth... 

Then, the biggest of the beasts bounded out last, with a woman riding it. She had on a big hat, and had olive skin, flowing hair, and a scar over her right eye. Socorro recognized that face. 

“Captain Imelda Corsario.”

“Yeah,” Adriano nodded, “That’s her.”

“Why does she have an army of hippos?”

“She’s got a way with animals.”

“Corsario, ya treacherous whore!” Commander Maribel shouted, “You’re all alone, and you’re not getting away this time! You’re facing justice!”

“Bitch, do I look alone to you!?” She called back in a pretty accent, “Ya want to talk to me,” she indicated around her, “Ya gotta talk to my friends first!”

WHEEZE

This whole trip was unfair! 

Why was this woman so pretty!? 

Pirates weren’t supposed to be pretty! 

Then, Socorro noticed something shining around her neck and finger. 

“Hey,” he turned to Adriano, “Is that your ring and necklace?”

“Yes,” he scowled, “Yes, they are.”

She wore them like she was ocean royalty. The ruler of the seas. 

The Pirate Queen. 

“Get up off that beast and fight like a real woman, Corsario!” Commander Maribel shouted. 

“Hmm... nah,” she raised a hand over the hippo she was riding, “Not nice knowing ya, Puerta!”

SLAP

WHEEZE

WHEEZE WHEEZE WHEEZE

“‘WIND IN THE SAILS!!!’”

They charged the hippos. The hippos charged back. Socorro had to jump out of the way to avoid one of the barreling beasts. It stopped and turned back toward him. 

WHEEZE

How was he even supposed to fight that thing!? 

It charged him again. 

As soon as it got close, he rolled with his sword in the air. 

SLASH

WHEEZE

The ground shook as the beast fell and rolled away, blood spurting everywhere. 

Oh. That’s how. 

He turned and spotted Adriano trying to fend off one of the lumbering creatures. Without a second thought, he ran over and rolled... 

SLASH

The beast collapsed in a puddle of blood. 

He looked up. Adriano smiled at him. 

“That’s gotta be the third time you’ve saved my life today!”

Socorro smiled back, “Thank me later, let’s deal with the rest of them!”

“Right!”

They ran across the beach, dispatching hippos left and right. It was a damned massacre. Then, Socorro spotted them. 

Captain Imelda and her giant hippo had the Commanders cornered. The beast was inching closer to them. 

“Come on!” Socorro shouted to Adriano. 

They ran over to the side of the standoff. 

“What do we do!?” Adriano asked. 

“I’ve got an idea!” Socorro stated, “Get it to open it’s mouth!”

Adriano nodded. He ran over to the side of the beast’s head. It looked at him for a second, then turned back to his parents. 

“Now, that’s just rude!”

Adriano waved his arms around, but it kept it’s gaze forward. Finally, he raised his sword swung it across it’s nose. 

SLICE

That got it’s attention. It turned and opened it’s mouth... 

WHE—

SHINK

...And, Socorro shoved his sword right up into the roof of it’s big mouth. 

Everyone scrambled out of the way as he removed his sword. The beast tumbled to the ground with a thud. 

The pirate rolled off and fell into the sand. 

Socorro looked around. The last of the hippos was being dealt with. He smiled and turned back to the Pirate Queen. 

“Pardon me, gorgeous, but...”

He pointed his sword at her. 

“...You’re under arrest.”

***

“I’ll take that, thank you!”

Adriano ripped his jewelry right off of the pirate captain. She only glared at him in response. 

With all of the pirates rounded up, it was time to set sail home. They left the island and returned to the Corona Perla, turning back the way they came. The girls were a part of the group that was sailing the Belleza Dorada, while Socorro and Adriano remained on the Corona. 

Commander Oscar was about to cross over to the Belleza. He smiled at Socorro. 

“Good work out there. That was some skill you showed.”

Socorro shrugged, “I just did what came to mind.”

“Heh! Well, it did you good. We could use more quick-thinkers like you on the Corona,” he stated, “Ever considered becoming a knight?”

Socorro? 

A knight? 

Hmm... 

Sir Socorro... 

“It does have a nice ring to it,” Socorro admitted. 

“You should think about it,” Commander Oscar encouraged, “Plus, we could always use more crewmen on this ship.”

Socorro shrugged, “Maybe you and your wife should have more children.”

“My wife?”

“Yeah.”

“With whose vagina?”

Socorro snickered. 

The Commander crossed over to take command of the other ship. Socorro turned to see Adriano coming toward him while putting his necklace on. 

“You look good,” he told him. 

Adriano smiled at him, “I always look good.”

“That’s true.”

Behind them, Commander Maribel was walking around Captain Imelda, taunting her. 

“...And then, I’m gonna dismantle your ship myself! It’ll look good rebuilt as a navy vessel!”

Captain Imelda didn’t respond. She had her eyes closed. 

“Hey!” Commander Maribel punched her shoulder, “I’m talking to you!”

Captain Imelda opened her eyes. 

Then, Socorro noticed a shadow pass under the water... 

“Just concentrating,” the pirate shrugged, “Despite your ridiculous threats. Ya know you’re not leaving this sea alive...”

“The fuck are you on about!?”

She pursed her lips, “Maribel, darling...”

The shadow passed again... 

“...The hippopotami weren’t my only friends.”

SPLASH

Just then, a huge wave off water splashed everyone on deck. Socorro turned to find the source... 

...And, was met with the ugliest face he’d ever seen. 

“SEA MONSTER!!!”

Everyone scrambled around on deck. 

Commander Maribel ran for the helm. 

Adriano drew his blade. 

Captain Imelda just stood there laughing. 

“Nysa, come to Mami!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I’ve got a thing for cliffhangers. Oh well. 
> 
> Fun fact: Hippopotami are literally one of the DEADLIEST animals on the planet. Look it up. It’s true. 
> 
> Needless to say, next chapter we’ll continue where we left off. 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	7. Until The End Of Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the conclusion of The Highborn Mercenary. 
> 
> And yes, this chapter is the official climax, since next chapter is an epilogue that could stand out on it’s own. 
> 
> This is the first story I’ve ever finished! Hooray for me! My first climax!... 
> 
> Wait... 
> 
> That came out ALL wrong... 
> 
> But, speaking of which... 
> 
> WARNING: Severely underaged SMUT approaching. Srsly, they’re what? 14? Honestly, that’s not as bad as some of my other characters *cough* Amador *cough* Marina *cough cough* Mind the tags. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Socorro fell backward onto the deck. 

What... the fuck was that thing!? 

Never in his life had he seen something so incredibly disgusting! Repulsive! Ugly! 

A gray-scaled creature with huge, bulging eyes that literally rolled in every possible direction. And, the worst part? 

It was flying. 

This creature from below the sea was flying. 

That was just incredibly wrong. 

Captain Imelda Corsario laughed, “Good girl, Nysa! Good girl!”

The Pirate Queen turned to Socorro. Socorro could only stare. 

“That boy! He hurt your Mami! Kill him!”

HISS

The beast’s horrible eyes set their sights on him. Socorro just sat there, paralyzed. Then, it’s head moved. It started to point downward. 

But, those big, rolling eyes stayed focused on him the whole time. They were twisting in ways that should not have been possible. 

Then, Socorro noticed it. 

The huge, gaping, black hole at the top of it’s head. It was pointed right at him. 

A white mist started to seep out of it, along with a hissing noise. He felt like he was going to die... 

“CORI!!!”

Suddenly, he was pushed out of the way. He looked up to see Adriano above him. 

POP

CRUNCH

He looked back, and could barely believe his eyes. 

Where he’d just been sitting, a huge, white icicle was jammed into the deck. 

Had that... come from the monster’s hole? 

Did he almost get smushed by a giant icicle!? 

Adriano helped him to stand. 

HISS

They looked up to see the monster pointing it’s blowhole at them again. They scrambled away just in time. 

POP

CRUNCH

Another icicle shot into the deck. 

The sea monster flew in closer to them. It opened it’s huge mouth with rows upon rows of disgusting, sharp teeth ready to chew them to pieces. 

Socorro hugged Adriano on instinct. 

“Adri!” He whimpered, “I—!”

SHINK

“NYSA!!!”

HISS

Suddenly, a huge harpoon found itself embedded in the creature’s mouth. They turned to find the source... 

...And, there was Commander Maribel at the helm, behind a huge crossbow, with fire in her eyes. 

“GET OFF MY SHIP!!!”

She fired again. 

SHINK

The harpoon embedded itself into the creature’s neck. 

HISS

It started waving around insanely. It turned, and it’s massive tail started scraping across the deck. Socorro jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding it. 

But, Adriano wasn’t so lucky. 

“AHH!!!”

It tripped him. He fell. 

Then, the tail came back. 

It wrapped around his waist. 

“NO!!!”

He tried to struggle, but it had him. The beast retreated from the Corona Perla, with Adriano in it’s tail... 

SPLASH

It disappeared below the sea. 

“ADRI!!!” Commander Maribel shouted. 

Socorro ran and looked over the side. They were nowhere to be seen. 

“Adri!...” he whimpered, “No!...”

He felt tears coming... 

Then, he saw the shadow. 

The shadow of the horrible beast. 

With something in it’s tail. 

No! 

It wasn’t getting away! 

It wasn’t going to take him away! 

Without a second thought, Socorro unsheathed his sword, took in a breath, and jumped over the railing. 

“SOCORRO!!!”

SPLASH

He landed underwater. 

He could barely see a thing. 

But, he had to try. 

He looked around, in every direction, until he spotted it. 

The huge shadow. 

It was... coming... closer. 

It was coming closer! 

It had spotted him. 

He swam out of it’s path. It kept coming. Even from here, he could see Adriano in it’s tail. 

Then, he had an idea. 

He waited, waited for a long time, until it got close. 

HISS

It opened it’s disgusting mouth to swallow him whole. 

He jerked out of the way, just barely avoiding it. It continued on it’s rampage. Adriano was getting closer. 

He raised his sword, slowed by the water, and waited. 

Then, with all his might, he brought the blade down. 

SLASH

The beast let out a noise somewhere between a hiss and a scream. The color of the water darkened as blood splattered everywhere. The sea monster retreated lower into the water, and disappeared. 

Adriano floated helplessly, with the chopped off end of the tail still around him. 

Socorro wrapped his arms around him, then kicked and kicked until they were back above water. 

He gasped for air. Adriano coughed beside him. 

“SAILORS OVERBOARD!!!” Someone shouted. 

A line was thrown to them. Socorro helped Adriano to grab on, and they were hauled back up onto the ship. 

They fell onto the deck, coughing and breathing, but alive. 

Socorro had done it. 

He had saved them. 

Commander Maribel rushed over. 

“Adri!” She hugged him. 

“Re...” he breathed weakly, “Reporting for duty, Commander.”

She laughed. Socorro stood up. 

Commander Maribel stood too, “Master Figueroa...”

Socorro shrugged, “Free of charge—“

She pulled him in and kissed him on both cheeks. Socorro felt his face heat up. She was really very pretty... 

“Thank you,” she sighed, “I don’t know what I’d have done if...”

Socorro smiled, “Like I said, free of charge.”

She smiled back. Then, she looked back down at her son. 

“Master Figueroa, would you be so kind as to take my son to his cabin?” She asked, “He’s been through quite an ordeal. He needs his rest. And, I need to stay up here and make sure everything else is all well and done.”

“Of course.”

She nodded, then turned and returned to the helm, stopping only once to punch Captain Imelda across the face. 

Socorro looked down at the boy he’d saved. He was sprawled across the deck. 

He looked so happy. 

So cute. 

From this angle, he almost looked like a beached mer-boy. Yes. He looked like a beautiful, beached mer-boy. 

Socorro just wanted to... carry him in his arms... 

So, that’s what he did. 

He kneeled, put one arm under his back, another under his legs, and picked him up bridal style. 

Adriano kissed him. He tasted like the sea. He smiled into his eyes. 

“Four times,” he beamed, “Four times today, you’ve saved my life. Four times.”

Socorro smiled down at him, “I couldn’t let anything happen to you, Adri. I really like you. I do. And, I refuse to let you get hurt.”

“You’re like my hero. Without you, I would be... nothing... Cori...”

He was smiling so widely. 

“...I think you’re my special someone.”

He kissed him again. 

His special someone. 

Socorro was his special someone. 

Socorro was it. 

Socorro was his special someone. 

And, he was Socorro’s special someone. 

They broke. For a long time, they just stood there, Adriano in Socorro’s arms, and smiled at each other. 

“I should,” Socorro chuckled, “probably get you back to your cabin.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Let’s go.”

He kissed him again. 

“Take me to bed, Cori.”

***

Socorro carried Adriano all the way to his cabin, and the whole way, Adriano couldn’t stop kissing him. 

It was nice. 

Kissing him was nice. 

Getting kissed by him was nice. 

Earlier that very day, he would have never even imagined kissing another boy. But now, he didn’t even want to imagine life without it. 

It was just so perfect. 

He pushed into Adriano’s cabin, kicked the door closed, and carried him over, placing him gently into his cot. 

Adriano kissed him for the millionth time. 

“Cori...” he moaned. 

Socorro kissed him back, “Get some rest.”

He made to leave. 

But then, Adriano grabbed his collar and brought him back down. 

He kissed him again. 

Again. 

Again. 

He found himself getting pulled into the cot, and ended up crawling atop the beautiful boy. 

They continued kissing again and again. It was like something out of a dream. 

Then, Socorro felt something. 

He looked down. 

He saw a huge bulge at the front of Adriano’s chainmail. And, seeing that bulge... 

...Gave him one too. 

And, he instantly knew what he wanted. 

He kissed him again. 

“Adri...”

“Cori...”

He knew what he wanted. 

He’d never even imagined wanting this with a boy, and yet here he was. 

He wanted it. 

So badly. 

“Adri...” Socorro whispered, “Do you want to...?”

“I do...” he moaned, “Oh, I do. I do...”

They kept kissing. Then, Adriano stopped and looked up at him. 

“But, not here.”

What? 

Not here? 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean not in here,” he stated, “I don’t want my first time to be in a slippery, uncomfortable cot.”

Oh. 

Socorro supposed that made sense. 

“Is there somewhere else you had in mind?”

“Yes.”

Adriano kissed him, then wrapped his arms around him. 

“Take me to the crow’s nest.”

***

The sun began to set as Socorro and Adriano made their way up to the nest. 

Adriano was climbing up ahead of Socorro, and Socorro couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed before. 

Adriano had... such a nice butt. 

Socorro could still hardly believe this was happening. In a few minutes—seconds even—he was going to be... doing it with another boy. 

And, he was excited. He really wanted to do this. It felt like this whole voyage had been leading up to this moment... 

Maybe even his whole life... 

“How will we convince whoever’s on duty to give us the nest?” Socorro asked. 

“We’ll find a way,” Adriano looked down at him, “It’ll all be worth it.”

Socorro believed it. 

He could hardly wait. 

He—

“OOF—!”

He hadn’t noticed that Adriano had stopped climbing until his face collided with his nice ass. He shook his head off. Adriano smirked down at him, then looked up into the nest. 

“Evening, Rafael.”

Socorro climbed up beside him. Sir Rafael, one of the knights they had rescued, was on duty tonight apparently. 

“Evening,” he nodded, “Shouldn’t ya be resting, Adri. Ya’ve been through a lot.”

“Not as much as you,” he stated, “I figured I’d be an upstanding sailor and give ya the night off.”

“Uh-huh...” he nodded to Socorro, “And, what’s hippo-slayer doing up here?”

That was him! Hippo-slayer! 

“Oh, Cori?” Adriano shrugged, “Cori’s just here being annoying. He follows me everywhere.”

“Hey!”

Sir Rafael chuckled and shook his head, “Well, I don’t know what you’re up to, but you’re damn right, I do deserve the night off.”

He crawled out of the crow’s nest and started climbing down the other side. 

“Have fun.”

“Thanks!” Adriano jumped in, “That was easy.”

“Yeah, it was.”

Socorro tried to squeeze in calmly, but ended up stumbling in and falling into Adriano, causing them both to fall to the floor of the nest. 

They both giggled. Then, Socorro crawled on top of him and kissed him again. 

The floor of the crow’s nest was a tight fit, but they fit well enough. It was nice, close-quartered, and comfy. 

They broke the kiss and smiled. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Adriano nodded, “I’m ready.”

“Me too,” Socorro pecked him again, “I... I don’t even know where to start.”

“Me neither.”

They giggled. 

“How about,” Adriano suggested, “we start with the basics?” He smiled coyly, “The hard parts, if ya get my meaning.”

“Okay,” Socorro nodded, “Do you want to start, or should I?”

“I’ll start.”

Slowly, Adriano brought his hands up to his leggings. He undid them. 

He pulled it out. 

Socorro was mesmerized. 

Right there underneath him, Adriano’s bronze manhood stood out on it’s own. It looked so... indescribable. 

“Well?”

Socorro couldn’t even form words. 

“Uhh... it’s...” 

How could he even describe it? 

“...Considerable.”

Adriano snorted, “The fuck does that mean?”

“I don’t know! It’s a thing people say!”

“Well, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“It was meant as such.”

It really was something to compliment. It looked so... good... So attractive... So desirable. 

Socorro wanted to touch it... 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Adriano swatted his hand away, “No touching the forbidden fruit until I see yours!”

Socorro smiled, “It’s hardly forbidden.”

“Prove it.”

“With pleasure.”

Socorro brought his hands up and unlaced his leggings. He reached in and pulled his dick out for him to see. He felt the sea breeze blow over it as Adriano stared. 

“Yeah...” he nodded slowly, “I definitely like that...”

Adriano reached for it. 

As he did, Socorro reached for his. 

At the same time, they touched. 

Socorro gasped. 

“Damn, Cori!...”

It all felt so... damned good! Socorro’s hand on his! Adriano’s hand on his! 

It really was like something out of a dream! 

Adriano wrapped his hand around him. Socorro did the same with his. 

It was so warm! 

“Cori...”

“Adri...”

Adriano started to tug. Socorro liked it, so he did the same. 

He could already tell he wasn’t going to last long! 

It was too much! 

This was too good! 

Socorro came with a gasp. A few seconds later, Adriano moaned quietly while his dick had it’s spasms in Socorro’s hand. 

“Woah...” Adriano panted, “That was... amazing.”

“It was...”

Socorro had an idea. 

He was a bit reluctant, but he did it anyway. He really wanted to try it. 

His hands moved and wrapped around the waistband of Adriano’s chainmail leggings. 

“Adri... Can I...” he tried to ask, “Can I put it in your...?”

Adriano looked down. 

“...You want to put it in my butt.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” he nodded, “I do... If you want to.”

Adriano had such a cute ass. Socorro wanted to know what it would be like to... put his dick in it. 

Adriano kept looking down. 

Then, he nodded. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “Yeah, I want that. I want to try that too.”

Socorro nodded back. 

He pushed his fingers into the waistband, and pulled the leggings down to his thighs. 

“Ahh... Cori...”

Socorro pushed his legs up. He eyed the boy’s hole. 

“Like what ya see?...”

“Yes, I do,” he nodded. 

The hole in his ass looked so inviting. He wanted to just... go right in. 

“Should I just... put it in?” He asked. 

“No,” Adriano shook his head, “That would hurt... Uhh—Oh! I’ve got an idea!” He pushed on Socorro, “Sit up!”

Socorro did so, unsure of what was going on. 

Adriano sat up too, then lowered his face down toward Socorro’s manhood. 

“Oh,” Socorro exclaimed, “Are you gonna... put it in your mouth?”

“For a second,” Adriano stated, “Just to get it wet,” he smiled up at him, “Try not to enjoy it too much, Cori.”

“I can try.”

But, he wasn’t sure if he could. 

Adriano lowered himself awkwardly, until he was at the tip of Socorro’s penis. 

Without a word, he put his lips around the head. 

“OOH—!”

Socorro jumped. 

Adriano started to slide down. 

Socorro paced his breathing. The last thing he wanted was to end up coming in his mouth. But, it felt so good! It felt so—! 

Adriano slid off. 

“Mm, not bad,” he licked his lips, “Should be ready to go. Let’s get to it!”

Adriano lied back. Socorro followed him back down, and began to line himself up. 

“Ready?”

“Born ready!”

“Okay... I’m going.”

He inched closer, closer to Adriano’s inviting hole. He kept going closer and closer until he was just in front of it. 

He poked it. Adriano jumped, but kept calm. Socorro nodded and continued. 

He pushed in. 

“AAP—!” Adriano yelped. 

WELL, THIS WAS NEW!!! 

Nothing like Socorro had ever done before at all! 

This was different! 

Good different! 

And, he wanted Adriano to like it too! 

Adriano’s face was scrunched up. 

“Am I hurting you?” Socorro asked. 

“A little!...” he strained, “Keep going!”

“Okay...”

Socorro pushed in more. 

“MMM!!!” Adriano moaned. 

“If you don’t like it, tell me!”

“I fucking like it, keep going!”

Socorro continued to push in, throughout Adriano’s moaning and pounding his fists, until he was fully seated inside. 

“Ya! La Gris!...” Socorro breathed, “This is something else!...”

“Tell me about it!...”

This was amazing! 

He was so tight! 

They breathed for a second. 

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“That shouldn’t even be a question!”

“Okay, I’m going!”

Socorro braced himself and pulled back. He pulled back and back, until he was back at the entrance. 

Then, he pushed back in. 

“Ahh!... Yes!... Yes, Cori!...”

Socorro started to get a rhythm going. He kept going in and out and in and out, all the while searching for something. 

He found it. 

“AHH—!” Adriano yelped, “Yes! Right there! Do it again—ACK—!”

Socorro did his best to keep hitting that spot every time. He didn’t even know how he knew it was there, but he had been right, and there it was. Adriano was loving it. 

“Meh! Cori! I’m gonna—... I’m gonna—...”

He came with a gasp. Cum squirted onto his chainmail, adding to the mess from before. 

Socorro felt himself getting close... He kept going and going and—

He came into him with a grunt. 

He sighed in relief as he finished shooting, “That was too good!...”

“It was. We’ll have to do that often.”

“We will.”

Socorro pulled out, leaving him empty. He collapsed beside him and gasped for air. 

“Hey, Cori?” Adriano asked, “Since you’re my special someone, can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Socorro nodded, “You can tell me anything.”

“I love you.”

Socorro stopped breathing. 

He turned and looked at him. 

Nobody had ever said that to him before... At least, nobody outside his family. 

Nobody had ever said that to him... romantically... 

...

...

...

“...I love you too, Adri.”

“Yeah,” Adriano smiled and looked up to the sky, “I know. I love you.”

“I love you.”

He did love him. 

Why? Who knows? 

But, he did. 

He loved him. 

He was his special someone. And, he loved him. 

They lied there together, occasionally kissing, occasionally cuddling, and eventually going at it again, while the sun set over the sea. 

***

The next few days at sea were very possibly the best of Socorro’s life. He spent the whole time following Adriano around, helping him with his duties, and of course, sneaking around to either make out or make love. 

And, when the port of the Bahía Calma inevitably came into view, he was sad. 

He had finally come home. He didn’t want to be home. Coming home meant that his job was over, it was time to leave, and that he would have to leave the Corona Perla, and Adriano as well. 

He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay. To stay on the Corona. To stay at sea. 

To stay with Adriano, whom he was now certain was the love of his life. 

His special someone. 

But, he knew that he couldn’t. 

He hated it, but he knew. 

They were from different walks of life. 

Adriano was the sailor knight’s squire from a Great House. 

The sailor boy. 

Socorro was just the sell-sword from a minor House. 

The highborn mercenary. 

Socorro knew that he had to go. That they had to go their separate ways. 

But, that wouldn’t stop him from loving him. 

***

Socorro helped to escort the pirate prisoners off the ship. 

As soon as his feet hit the dock, he already hated it. He already missed the wooden floors rocking beneath him, and the breeze of the sea blowing over him. 

He shook away the thought and returned to reality, escorting the pirates inland. 

“Unhand!” Vibiana hissed. 

Or, Vibiana the Nutcracker, as Socorro had started calling her. He’d already gotten kicked in the balls twice since taking her out of the brig. And, he wasn’t her only victim. She’d also kicked Adriano, Sir Rafael, and even Santamaría. 

At least she wasn’t sexist. 

Socorro smiled coyly at her, “I hope you enjoyed the brig. I hear where you’re going won’t be as... hospitable.”

“Shut, Reinos snake!” She snarled, “I break tentacle! No babies!”

“The word is, ‘testicle.’”

She started shouting in Quirnosi and managed to kick him below the belt again. Socorro had gotten used to it. 

Unfortunately. 

Everyone crossed the dock with the prisoners in tow. There at the edge of the pier, surrounded by dark-armored knights, were the people that they were to be handed off to. 

Lord Malvado Del Fuego and the Grand Wizard Geronimo. 

Commander Maribel saluted, “My lord, Grand Wizard, a pleasure. Got ya a little gift.”

“Appreciated, Commander,” the Grand Wizard croaked, “Your service to the realm is to be commended.”

“As long as people like this can stay out of my seas, I’m as good as can get,” she pushed Captain Imelda forward, “Careful with this one. She’s got this annoying way with animals.”

“Oh?” Lord Malvado raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Gertrudes nodded, “Had an army of hippos and a sea monster at her beck and call, she did.”

“Is that so?...”

The Lord of House Del Fuego smiled creepily. 

What an odd old man... 

Socorro pushed the Nutcracker forward, “I’d advise steering clear of this one’s feet, my lord.”

“Duly noted.”

Vibiana shouted in Quirnosi and attempted to make the old Lord her next victim, but he somehow managed to avoid the deadly foot. He backhanded her in response, causing her to fall over. 

You know what, she deserved that. 

Commander Maribel turned to Gertrudes, “Come along. My father will see to your payment.”

“Well, now you’re talkin’!” Gertrudes put her arm around Paulina, “Let’s go, highborns!”

“Come on, Socorro.”

“I...” Socorro looked around, “I think I’ll stay. Come and find me when you’re done.”

His sisters gave him funny looks, but they shrugged and left with the Commander. 

Socorro looked around. Santamaría was walking around doing nothing. Sir Rafael was loading and unloading supplies on the ship. Dame Nívea was talking to one of the northern knights that looked a lot like her. Maybe they were related? 

And, Adriano was sitting at the edge of the pier. Just looking at him made Socorro’s heart hurt. 

He breathed in and sighed deeply. 

“Young man. Something troubles you.”

Socorro had forgotten that the Grand Wizard was still here. 

He nodded, “Yes, Grand Wizard.”

No point in lying to one of the head magic users. 

“Hmm,” the old man turned and beckoned him over, “Walk with me.”

Walk with him?... 

Well, it’s not like he had anything better to do. 

He went over to him, and the two started to walk along the Bahía streets. 

“What troubles you, Socorro Figueroa?”

Socorro didn’t even bother wondering how he knew his name. 

“I...” he sighed, “I met someone. During the job. He’s a boy, like me, but... I love him.”

“Hmm. I see.”

Socorro looked at this man who was a speaker for God. 

“Is that bad? That I’m in love with another boy?”

“Of course not, young man,” he croaked, “God made you in his image. If you are in love with this boy, then it is what was meant to be.”

Well, that was a relief. 

He should get the Grand Wizard to talk to his traditionalist parents. 

“I-I think it was. Meant to be. But...”

“But, what?”

Socorro looked down, “But, my job is over. He’s a sailor and I’m a land mercenary. We... we’re going in separate directions now.”

“Ahh. I see.”

“I know I have to go, but... but I don’t want to lose him. I really do love him, Grand Wizard, but—“

“Say no more,” he croaked, “I understand completely.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

The old man looked distant for a moment. 

“I too had someone like that at your age. Someone whom I loved deeply.”

He did? 

“What was her name?”

The Grand Wizard chuckled. 

“His name,” he corrected, “was León.”

Ohh... 

“And... you loved León?”

“I did. With all of my heart.”

“What happened to him?”

The old man shrugged, “He was not a magic user.”

Oh... 

That was incredibly sad. 

“So, he passed away then?”

“He did,” he confirmed, “A little over a century and a half ago.”

Damn, this man was old. 

“What did you do when he passed?”

The Grand Wizard looked forward. 

“I mourned, of course. But, I also celebrated his life. And in time, I was able to recover.”

“How?”

“Because, I knew that the bond we shared could transcend all worlds,” he stated, “I loved him eternally, as he did me. And, I knew that someday I would see him again in the Kingdom Above.”

He turned to Socorro. 

“The love between you and Adriano Puerta can too transcend all worlds. And, you are still young, Socorro Figueroa. Perhaps someday, you two shall meet again in this world.”

He was right. 

It surprised Socorro, but he was right. 

He loved Adriano, and Adriano loved him. If it was meant to be, then they would be together again. Someday. 

He knew it was true. 

He just knew it. 

“Hmm... ‘I will hold you in my heart forevermore.’”

Socorro looked at him, “What is that?”

“A line from the Thespian’s, ‘Forevermore,’” he stated, “My Godson, Prince Esteban, is obsessed with it. And, I believe that particular line works perfectly for the situation.”

It really did. 

Socorro smiled at him. 

“Thank you, Grand Wizard. You’ve given me some wonderful advice. I shall never forget it.”

“Of course,” he nodded, “Your sisters should be done now. We should return.”

“Okay.”

Socorro was reenergized now. He returned to the docks with a renewed hope. 

***

“Take care,” Dame Nívea told him. 

Socorro nodded, then moved on to say goodbye to the next person. 

“Good luck in your future endeavors, master Figueroa,” Commander Oscar stated, “And, my offer still stands.”

“I’ll think about it,” Socorro shrugged, “Good luck to you too, Commander.”

He moved to Santamaría. 

She smiled, “Leaving so soon? We haven’t even had the honeymoon yet.”

Socorro smiled back, “A shame. We had fun though, right?”

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “You bet we did. Stay alive, Cori.”

“You too, Mari.”

He moved to Commander Maribel. 

“It’s been an honor, Figueroa,” she saluted, “Sorry to see the three of ya go. Could use more swords like you in my crew.”

Socorro smiled, “You need more sell-swords, come to any tavern. Or, bar. Or, anywhere with alcohol and prostitutes.”

“Ah, ya’ve seen how they react to someone tryna give them orders,” she waved, “May as well hunt down that sea monster. Got a better chance with her, I bet.”

Socorro chuckled, “Maybe you should just have more children.”

She gave him a funny look, “Me?”

Socorro nodded. 

“With whose vagina?”

Socorro tried his best not to snicker. 

“Anyway, I won’t hold ya up any longer,” she patted his arm, “Good luck to ya, Cori.”

Socorro nodded. Then, he moved to the last person. 

Adriano. 

“So,” Socorro smiled and shrugged, “I guess this is goodbye.”

“Yeah,” Adriano nodded, “I... wish ya could’ve stayed. Or, I could’ve gone with you, or... something. I... don’t want this to be the end, Cori,” he looked sad, “I love you very much.”

“I love you very much too. And, it doesn’t have to be the end,” Socorro stated, “When you really love someone, it transcends all worlds. And, I’m sure that we will see each other again someday.”

“Ya think?”

“Yeah. Like in that one play. ‘I will hold you in my heart forevermore.’”

“Oh, Cori,” he laughed, tears forming in his eyes, “I’ll never forget you, Cori. I’ll wait ‘til the end of time if it means seeing you again.”

“Me too.”

Adriano smiled. Then, he pointed a finger. 

“Don’t go all chastity belt on me though!” He stated, “I don’t need ya with blue balls when we see each other again.”

Socorro laughed, “I’ll keep that in mind,” he pointed, “The same goes for you. You should try sleeping around. It’s great.”

“Hmm. Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

“Good.”

The two boys hugged. 

“Goodbye, Adri.”

“Goodbye, Cori,” he cried, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They released, shared one last smile, and Socorro turned to leave. 

His sisters were waiting at the end for him. 

“Ready to go?” Paulina asked. 

Socorro nodded, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

They turned and started to leave. 

“So, where should we go?”

“How about that tavern?” Gertrudes asked, “Spend some of our new riches, eh? Eh?”

Socorro snorted, “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

Right now, drinks and girls sounded like the next best thing. Plus, there was something that he wanted to try out... 

They started to head in the direction of the tavern. When all of the sudden... 

“Cori!”

Socorro turned. 

Adriano ran up and launched into his arms. 

He kissed him. 

Socorro could hear the Corona’s crew cheering in the background, as he felt the lips of his lover on his own. 

Adriano fell back with a smile. 

Then, he took the pearl ring that he’d recovered from Imelda Corsario off of his finger, and held it up to Socorro. 

“Never forget me.”

Socorro took it. It glistened in the sunlight. He smiled. 

“I won’t.”

They kissed again. Adriano released him and put the ring on Socorro’s finger for him. He backed away with a smile. 

“I will wait for you until the end of eternity. Goodbye, Cori.”

He turned and left to return to his still-cheering crew. 

“Goodbye.”

Socorro looked at the ring on his finger. He smiled, and turned back to his sisters. 

They stared at him. 

“...Looks like we corrupted him,” Gertrudes stated. 

“He’s involved with someone of the same gender,” Paulina chuckled, “For Founder’s sake, whatever will we tell Father and Mother?”

“Oh, shut up!”

They all chuckled and headed for the tavern. 

Almost the second they got in, Paulina and Gertrudes found the short-haired girl they’d been with last time and went straight upstairs. Understandable. He couldn’t blame them. Socorro looked around. 

At the end of the bar, Socorro spotted the same curly-haired girl from before. She noticed him and smiled, walking over to meet him. 

“Hey, handsome, good to see that you’re still alive,” she stated in that beautiful Isla accent, “Wanna continue where we left off?”

“I do,” he nodded, “But, there’s something I want to try out. Hey! Over here!”

He flagged down the male prostitute that had flirted with his sisters before. 

He came over to them, “Can I help you?”

“That depends,” Socorro asked, “Do you do boys?”

He smiled, “They’re my specialty.”

“Good.”

Socorro put one arm around the female prostitute, and the other around the male. 

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Socorro had learned so much from his time at sea. About himself and his interests. 

And, his love. 

Someday, he would see Adriano again. When, he didn’t know. But, he would. He knew that he would. And, he would wait. He would wait for Adriano Puerta. He would wait for the love of his life. He would wait for his special someone. 

Until the end of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, readers of Ravarra will know that eternity has ended. :) Hooray! 
> 
> Oh shit Dumbledore just came out! o.o (FYI I mean Geronimo.) And, if you’ve forgotten, as of Ravarra, Geronimo is 237. Cuz why not? 
> 
> Anyway, that’s the end of The Highborn Mercenary! The first work I’ve ever completed! I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> See you in the epilogue!


	8. The Demon In Red (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re only here cuz of Ravarra Chapter 27’s recommendation, and skipped over the rest of this story
> 
> A). Screw you
> 
> B). JK, but still. Ur grimy fr that. 
> 
> C). This chapter can stand out on it’s own, so I think that you’ll be able to understand the important parts. 
> 
> Anyway, welcome to the epilogue! 
> 
> A new POV, from my first ever confirmed bisexual character. 
> 
> Oh, you thought Socorro was the first? Oh, sweetheart, no, no, no. 
> 
> There was one before. All the way back to the very start of Ravarra. 
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> I mean HIM. 
> 
> In ALL his evil glory. 
> 
> This... is how it ALL began... 
> 
> Enjoy!

She had made a grave mistake, and he would see her suffer for it. 

If she were smart, she would have taken him up on his offer. She would have accepted and let it happen, regardless of how her young offspring reacted to it. After all, it was her legacy at stake. 

But, she’d refused. She’d refused, because rather than caring for her legacy, she chose to care for the desires of her flesh and blood, even though it would very clearly lead to their bloodline’s untimely demise. 

He wasn’t taking no for an answer. He hadn’t spent the past decade and a half for nothing. He hadn’t spent the majority of the war as a hostage to the savages for nothing. He hadn’t lost his wife, his lover, his dragon, and the future of his family for nothing. 

Malvado hadn’t had his daughter for nothing. 

He’d had her so that she could bring glory back to the Del Fuego bloodline. He’d had her so that the Del Fuego’s would be back in their rightful place at the top. He’d had her so that his future flesh and blood would rule this realm. 

He’d had her so that she would marry the Crown Prince Esteban Reyes. 

But, the Gracious Queen hadn’t listened. She had instead chosen to allow her only son—the only heir to the throne—to spend the rest of his life fucking boys. 

In truth, he couldn’t blame the young boy for his interest in fellow males. Malvado himself had been with numerous people, both women and men. In fact, the love of his life had been a man that he’d known since adolescence. 

Yet, the fact still remained that Prince Esteban was the sole heir to the throne. When faced with responsibilities such as that, one needs to put aside personal interests and focus on the future. 

To be more blunt, for Ravarra to have a future, the Prince, whom was solely attracted to boys, would have to marry and have a child with a girl. 

And ever since the war, Malvado had had it planned out for that girl to end up being his only daughter. 

Queen Reyna had refused. And, Malvado refused to take that. He was tired of playing the long game. It was time to take action. 

Queen Reyna the Gracious of the Crown of House Reyes had made a grave mistake, and Lord Malvado of the Fire of House Del Fuego would see her suffer for it. 

“Excuse me, my lord. The convict you requested is here.”

Malvado looked up to see Dame Alma Delgado standing attentively in the doorway. 

“Very good,” he nodded, “Send her in.”

“Right away, my lord.”

Dame Alma went away for a second, then returned, escorting a beautiful Anaxi woman into the room. The had flowing hair and a scar over one eye, and she was wearing nothing but the plain beige clothing that the many convicts locked in Castle Del Fuego wore. 

“Ahh, Captain,” he greeted, “You’re looking well.”

“Oh yeah,” she agreed, “I’ve been locked up in this hellhole for years, but I still look better than any Reinos native. Especially up here, you’re all so ugly.”

Malvado chuckled, “Indeed.”

Imelda Corsario. The former queen of the pirate seas. A fallen war hero. Alone and isolated, with nothing left to her name. 

Just what Malvado needed. 

He gestured to the seat across from him. Once she sat down, Malvado nodded to Dame Alma. She saluted, then turned and left them alone. 

“Like that one,” the Pirate Queen nodded, “So friendly with us lowlives it’s annoying.”

“Yes. Everyone loves Dame Alma,” he gestured to the wine on the table. 

She poured herself a chalice, “Guessing ya didn’t unlock my shackles to talk about your goons.”

“I did not,” he stated, “I have a... proposition for you, Captain.”

“Oh? And, what be that?” She threw back the wine. 

“A little something that you can do for me,” he stated, “A job, you may say.”

“Yeah?” She slammed the chalice on the table, “And, what do I get out of it?”

“Freedom,” he stated, “And, feel free make any further demands now.”

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. 

“Sounds like a sweet-ass deal. What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” he shook his head, “Do this job for me, and you can have anything that your heart desires.”

“Anything, huh?” She sat back, “Well then, Fireman, let’s start with my demands. Being looked in this nuthouse for so long, I don’t give a fuck about riches anymore. I just want my ship and my crew, and I’ll be on my way. Think I’ll go to Pentoz first. Pick some flowers and shit.”

“Your demands have been noted,” he nodded, “Though, I should warn you, there are some... complications to what you have listed.”

She shook her head, “Mm, don’t like the sound of that.”

“And, your dislike is well-placed, I’m afraid.”

Malvado sat up and began. 

“Firstly, I’m afraid your ship, the Belleza Dorada, is out of commission. It was dismantled, and rebuilt into three stunning naval vessels.”

“Shit!” She pounded the chair, “Puerta! I’ll tell ya one thing, that bitch ever has anymore children, I’m taking them and raising them as my own!”

Malvado raised an eyebrow. 

“Commander Puerta? With whose vagina?”

The Pirate Queen snorted. 

“Now, as for your crew,” Malvado continued, “I’m afraid most of them haven’t survived as long as you have.”

She sighed, “And, why be that?”

He shrugged, “Many reasons. You lost about half on the islands as is. As for the rest, some were executed immediately, some died in prison, in fact I’m afraid there’re only two left. Your first mate and his daughter.”

“Ralo and Vibiana,” she shook her head, “Figures those two would be the only ones left unscathed.”

“Oh no, I only said they were alive,” Malvado corrected, “I said nothing about unscathed.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“No.”

But obviously, he was going to tell her anyway. 

“It started with Vibiana,” he stated, “For someone who barely speaks our language, she is quite vulgar.”

“Who’d she piss off?”

“My daughter, Sombra,” he stated, “Crossing her is the greatest mistake that one can make in life.”

He gave her a face of pure seriousness. 

“My sole daughter and heiress is nowhere near as courteous and affectionate as I am.”

“Noted.”

“Yes,” he nodded, “She made the mistake of crossing her, then made another large mistake by attempting to connect her foot with my daughter’s birth canal.”

“She’s got a thing for kicking crotches.”

“So, I’ve noticed. She’s lucky that Sombra allowed her to keep her legs.”

“What did your girl do to her?”

He looked directly at her. 

“She ripped her tongue out with her bare hands.”

The captain sucked her teeth, “Gotta hurt.”

“Not as much as Ralo did.”

He sat back and explained. 

“Apparently, your first mate did not appreciate his daughter’s tongue getting ripped out. He broke free of his chains and tried to attack Sombra.”

“Tried to?”

“My daughter is gifted in magic,” he explained, “She subdued him quickly before he could do her any harm.”

He gave her an another serious look. 

“She ripped his cock off. With her bare hands.”

“Ouch. Your daughter’s a monster.”

“Indeed.”

Malvado was known for being the most evil man in the Kingdom. While this was true, he certainly was not the most evil person in the Kingdom. No. That title was reserved for his only child. 

The pirate sighed, “So, I’ve got a tongueless girl, a cock-less man, and no ship,” she shook her head, “What kinda captain don’t have a ship?”

“That is something that I can help you with.”

As if on cue, Dame Alma returned with the items that he’d requested in her hands. He nodded, and she came in. 

“Do this job for me, and I shall see to it that you receive a new ship,” he gestured, “In the meantime, I’m sure these items will be to your liking.”

She got up and took them from the knight. It was the stuff that she had come with. Her sword, boots, coat, and hat. She seemed happy enough to see them. 

She put each item on over her beige clothing. All together, it fit perfectly. She finished off with the iconic hat. 

“Stunning,” he complimented. 

She sat back down, “Ya still haven’t told me what the job is.”

“Yes,” he stated, “Most recently, I’ve gotten into an... unfortunate argument with her grace. She has something we both need, but she refuses to give it up.”

“Want me to go to the capital?” She asked, “Make some heads roll?”

“Oh goodness, no,” he chuckled, “I’d rather keep your hands as clean as possible for this.”

He leaned forward. 

“I understand that you... have a way with animals.”

She smiled, “That, I do. I can tame anything. Even had me a pet sea monster.”

“Do you think...” he asked, “that you could tame a dragon? Lots of dragons?”

“That, I could,” she nodded, “Want them sent to wreak havoc on the capital?”

“No, no, no.”

This pirate really didn’t have much vision. 

“I would like you to tame them and send them somewhere, yes,” he stated, “But, not to the Ciudad Del Fundador.”

“Where, then?”

“The Valle De Obsidiana.”

He sat back. 

“They’ve got their hands full as is. If we apply just the right amount of pressure, and I come in and, say, offer my House’s aid, Severo Duran wouldn’t have a choice but to accept.”

He smiled his wicked smile. 

“And then, he would owe me the life of him and his region. He would have no choice but to do anything I say... Including raiding the Founder’s Palace, and bringing to me... well, I cannot reveal all of my secrets in one sitting.”

She snorted, “Damn. That is some plan,” she sat back, “Who taught you how to be so manipulative?”

Malvado looked back on the memories. 

“A lover in my youth. He taught me how to do whatever was necessary to get what I wanted, and to claw my way to the top of the food chain.”

“Where’s this lover now?”

“No longer with us.”

“Heh! Seems his advice didn’t even work for him!”

“Oh no, it worked wonders for him.”

“Really? Who was he?”

“The elder brother of my late wife, Lyra.”

He looked back at her. 

“I’m sure you remember Knight Premier Jerold De Leon.”

She snorted again, “Shit! Always knew there was something off about him!” She pointed, “Died in your arms, if I remember correctly. Guess we should’ve figured that meant something.”

“Yes. I held him as he passed,” he remembered, “Murdered by the Emperor’s bloodthirsty sister.”

“Least ya got your revenge eventually.”

“I did. And, I never forgot a thing that he taught me.”

“And now, here you are!” She pointed, “The evilest man in Ravarra, now plotting to oppose the Queen! Heh! You know what you are, Del Fuego?”

“What am I, Captain Corsario?”

“You’re a demon,” she indicated to his clothes, “In red.”

Malvado chuckled as he looked down at his red tunic. 

That was him. 

The demon in red. 

Captain Imelda stood up. 

“Well then, fancy pants,” she stretched, “I’d say ya’ve got yourself a deal.”

He smiled, “Thank you, Captain. I can assure you that this will be a mutually beneficial endeavor.”

“Counting on it.”

Malvado stood up and walked her to the door. 

“Wait by the back gate to the Páramo Salvaje,” he stated, “I’ll see to it that your two companions meet you there.”

“Gotcha,” she nodded and left, “Be seeing ya, Fireman.”

“Good luck to you, Captain Corsario.”

He watched after her as she turned down the hall and left his view. 

Now, his whole plan rested on her shoulders. 

“My lord?” Dame Alma asked behind him, “If I may, is it... necessary to take such drastic measures against the Crown?”

“The Queen refuses to listen to reason. We have no choice but to make her listen to us the hard way.”

He turned to her. 

“Do not worry, Dame Alma. Once all is said and done, everyone will benefit from the outcome... I hope I continue to have the undying loyalty of you and your husband as knights of my House, Dame Alma.”

“Of course, my lord,” she saluted, “I was merely thinking out loud. You needn’t worry, my lord. Sir Alonso and I remain ever loyal knights of the Fire of House Del Fuego.”

“Good,” he turned away, “You may return to your duties. And, tell my brother to check up on his apprentice. If young Incendio is to eat little Benedicto, Maligno should make sure that he is healthy and ready for consumption.”

“At once, my lord.”

She saluted and left. Malvado watched her go. 

His new plan was in motion. Soon, he would have House Duran in the palm of his hand, and soon, he’d have the Queen’s precious little boy locked up here in the Del Fuego dungeon. Soon, the Queen would be forced to obey, and soon his daughter would be married into the Crown of House Reyes. 

But of course, the stubborn Queen would have to be taught a lesson. And, her son was rather adorable. Perhaps Malvado could do what he does best and have a little... fun with his new prisoner. He was getting excited just thinking about it. And, why not? Obviously, he wasn’t going to fuck him to death, but the first two words in that famed phrase of his would do just fine. He may as well live up to his reputation. After all, he was the evilest man in the Kingdom. Like the Pirate Queen had said. 

The demon in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, there you have it! 
> 
> A major plot point has been revealed! 
> 
> What a shock! 
> 
> To clarify, Corsario went out and made the dragons attack the Valle, Lord Severo was forced to ally with Malvado, Malvado forced him to attack the capital and we all know what happened next! The events in this chapter were the cause of EVERYTHING. 
> 
> And now, it’s time to say goodbye to this story for real. Bye bye first completed story! Bye bye vagina jokes! I’ll never forget u. 
> 
> See you in whatever you read next!


End file.
